


Harrymort Oneshots

by Blessed_by_the_Goddess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 41,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_the_Goddess/pseuds/Blessed_by_the_Goddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a collection of oneshots I wrote featuring Harry and Lord Voldemort.  Ratings are determined by the story and will be posted at the top of each story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Acceptance

### Acceptance

Tears blurred his vision as Harry stood before the graves of his parents. A cold wind blew his raven black hair across his face and caused him to blink his dry eyes. He had been standing there for over half an hour and he still couldn’t make himself move away. This was the first time he had ever seen his parents’ graves and he didn’t want to leave yet. He had snuck away from Hogwarts and he knew Dumbledore was going to talk with him when he returned. He hadn’t told anyone where he was going, not even Ron or Hermione. He wanted to be alone with his parents. He wanted to be able to talk to them without anyone judging him. He wanted to let them know what he was doing with his life.

So many different emotions ran through him as he stared at the cold stone. Would his parents be disappointed in him? Would they still love him, knowing what he was doing? Doubts began to rise up in his mind bringing more tears to his eyes. He didn’t want to disappoint his parents. He wanted them to understand what he was doing and be proud of him. But what if they weren’t? Could he continue on this path if he knew his parents disapproved? He was so confused and frustrated that he let out a small whimper of grief. Harry sat down on the ground and traced the letters of his parents’ names with his eyes.

“Would you both still love me, knowing what I’m planning on doing? Would you be proud of me, or would you be disappointed in me? Is Sirius there with you? Would he be disappointed; knowing that he died for nothing? Knowing that you both died for nothing?” Harry's voice broke as he finished asking his questions aloud. He still felt the ache of Sirius’s death, even though it had been over a year ago. Sirius had been his last connection to his parents. When he had died, Remus had gone off on Dumbledore’s orders to negotiate with the werewolf packs and had yet to return. Remus had drifted away from him and he no longer had a living connection to his parents. All he had now were these two old grave stones to talk to.

Shakily, he raised a hand and brushed it across his mother’s grave stone. What would she think of him? She had died for him! Would she be disappointed with his chosen path, knowing where it would lead him? Finally, the tears that had been building up fell down his cheeks as he silently grieved for the parents he never knew.

He was so lost in his grief that he never heard the crack of apparation behind him. Because of this, his heart almost burst out of his chest when an icy cold hand brushed across the back of his neck. Spinning around and getting to his feet as fast as possible, Harry started into the bloody eyes of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort stood a few feet from Harry and observed him with crimson eyes. His black robes blew around him in the wind, and his snake like nose seemed to be scenting the air. Harry felt tiny next to the Dark Lord who had no problems with allowing his power to be felt by all.

The two of them started at each other for a few moments, before Harry's shoulders dropped and his gaze fell to the ground. Tears continued to fall down his cheeks as Harry stared at the brown grass below his feet.

“You should be at school, Little One.” Voldemort's voice echoed through the quiet. Harry nodded, but still refused to look up. The Dark Lord took a few steps until he was standing right before Harry. He lifted a hand and placed two freezing fingers under Harry's chin to make him look up.

“Why are you here, Harry?” He asked his voice softer now that he was so close to Harry.

Harry's eyes met Voldemort's crimson ones briefly before he looked away again. “I needed to see them. I needed to talk to them. I just needed to know what they would think about what I’m doing. Are they going to hate me because I’m not choosing the path they were on?” Harry asked, returning his gaze the Voldemort's. His eyes were pleading for an answer.

“I cannot give you an answer to that Harry. I didn’t know your parents at all. I cannot tell you how they would feel.” Harry felt his heart drop at the Dark Lord’s words. “However,” Voldemort began again. “From what I’ve heard about them, I think they would be proud that you are thinking for yourself and doing what makes you happy. You have broken away from the Old Coot’s manipulations and you are thinking about yourself and what you should do. I think they would have been bad parents if they weren’t proud of you for that.” Voldemort finished, using his two fingers again to make Harry look at him.

“I just don’t know what to do anymore. I can’t go back to Dumbledore, knowing how he manipulates everyone to do his bidding, but I’m not confident that my parents would accept the path I’m on now.” Harry whispered, still keeping eye contact and allowing Voldemort to see the emotions racing behind his eyes.

Voldemort allowed his hand to drop and he stared coolly at the boy before him. “Would it help if I apologized?”

Harry's eyes snapped to Voldemort's in shock. The two stared at each other again. Voldemort's eyes were closed off, assessing Harry and what his answer would be. Harry's eyes were wide wish shock that Voldemort would actually be willing to apologize for something.

After thinking it over for a moment or two Harry sighed and shook his head. “No,” he stated. “No, it wouldn’t help.”

“And why not?” Voldemort inquired.

“Because you wouldn’t mean it. You aren’t sorry that you killed them. It was war and they were in your way. They died protecting me from you.” Harry whispered, but it still traveled in the silence for the graveyard.

“And because they died to protect you, died to make sure you lived, do you honestly think they would be disappointed with how you chose to live your life?” Voldemort questioned as he started circling Harry. “They died so that you could live and I think they would be proud that you are living the life you want. Is this the life you want, Harry?” He asked, stopping behind Harry and leaning in to smell the boy’s hair.

“Yes,” Harry breathed out after a moment of contemplation. “I want this life. I don’t want to be trained to kill someone or have to be prepared to die young. I want to live my life without the world putting its problems on my shoulders. I want to be free and stay with you.” All these words rushed out of Harry's mouth as thin, cold arms came forward and wrapped around his waist.

“Then you need to stop worrying about what other people are going to think. Your parents aren’t here anymore and you can’t live your life based on what you think they would have wanted. This is your life, Little One; no one else’s.” Voldemort's words caressed Harry's neck as his head fell back to rest on Voldemort's boney shoulder. Voldemort smirked against Harry's neck and pressed a few kisses against his pulse point, smirking wider as Harry released a small whimper in appreciation.

“Yes.” Harry breathed out, his eyes falling shut as Voldemort gripped him tighter, preparing to disapparate. “It’s my life and I want to stay with you.” He finished, his breath hitching as Voldemort bit down and pulled the boy close to him until there was no space between them.

With a loud crack, the two figures disappeared leaving nothing but the silence and the two cold, grey headstones as witness to Voldemort's victory.  



	2. Making a Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry hears a whispered voice calling him to the Ministry

Warnings:  
:: _Parseltongue_ ::

_Harry._

Emerald eyes snapped open in panic as their owner glanced frantically around the room. Harry could feel his pulse racing as he surveyed everything in his room. He swore he could still feel the icy hands that had been caressing his body. He could still hear the raspy, high voice calling his name and whispering tempting things in his mind.

As his surrounding came into focus, and he realized he was in his bed in Gryffindor Tower, Harry forced him breathing to slow down less he wake Ron. That last thing he needed was for Ron to wake up and see him in his panicked state and tell Hermione, who would in turn make him tell Dumbledore. Harry wasn’t sure he felt about Dumbledore at the moment. The man had been avoiding him all year and he had made him take Occlumency lessons with Snape. Dumbledore knew they hated each other. Did he really think they would be able to work together to stop the Dark Lord from entering Harry's mind?

If anything, Harry could have sworn Snape was making his mind weaker and not stronger. His mind felt more vulnerable now that he was aware of it. Every time he met with Snape, he felt as if his mind was being forced open to the point where it wouldn’t close anymore. However, when he had finally gotten in to see Dumbledore, the name had told him that he was just angry at Snape and that they needed to put aside their differences and work together for the “Greater Good.”

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Harry looked around his dorm once before getting dressed and heading to the common room. There were very few people in the common room at this hour of the morning; even Hermione was still in her room. Harry sat down on one of the sofas and stared at the fire that was burning brightly in the fireplace. His thoughts drifted back to when Sirius tried to contact him and almost got captured by Umbridge. That had been weeks ago and Umbridge was now the Headmistress of Hogwarts since Dumbledore had been forced out on account of the group Hermione had pressured Harry into forming.

Harry hadn’t been fully on board with the formation of the group, but Hermione had convinced him that it was the best for everyone if he taught them because Umbridge wasn’t teaching them and Harry had fought against Voldemort before and won. Everyone conveniently ignored the fact that he had help in every instance where he fought against Voldemort. Not once had he fully beaten the Dark Lord on his own.

When he was an infant, it had been his mother that had saved him. He didn’t have any special powers that saved him from Voldemort. It had been his mother’s sacrifice. In his first year, it was still his mother’s love that had saved him. In his second year, Fawks had saved his life and basically told him what to do to defeat Tom Riddle. Even in his fourth year when Voldemort had been brought back to life, the spirits of Voldemort's victims where the ones that saved him and allowed him to get back to the portkey. Not once had Harry actually defeated Voldemort on his own.

Unfortunately, no one else saw it this way. They all assumed he was an all-powerful wizard that was going to save them from the most powerful Dark Lord in history. He was a child for Merlin’s sake. Voldemort had decades of knowledge on Harry, and people really expected him to beat him in a duel? They were all insane if they honestly believed that. The adults of the wizarding world were just too afraid to fight for themselves.

_Harry…_

Harry's head snapped around once more as he heard the hissed word. There was no way he could be here. Harry was in Hogwarts, the most protected building in the Wizarding World. Yet he could still hear it, echoing in his mind.

…in his mind.

Harry's eyes widened as he finally realized it. Voldemort's voice was in his head! No one else could hear it and he couldn’t tell anyone about it because they wouldn’t believe him; especially not with Umbridge and the Daily Prophet smearing his name to the public. How was the Dark Lord doing this? Was it because Snape was making his mind more open?

Harry clenched his eyes shut and tried to block off his mind like Snape had instructed him. However, he found it nearly impossible to close his mind because Snape had never told him how. Harry's breath picked up once more as he heard an ominous chuckle echo in his mind.

“Harry?” a soft voice inquired, startling Harry so much that he jumped about a foot into the air. His head whipped around and he stared wide eyed at Hermione, who seemed just as surprised as Harry was. “Are you alright?” she inquired hesitantly.

Taking in a shaking breath, Harry nodded in affirmation and gave Hermione a shaky smile. She looked at him in concern, clearly not believing him, but she nodded in return and walked with him out of the common room and down to the Great Hall. Ron would catch up with them later as he always preferred to sleep as long as he could.

“Why were you awake so early?” Hermione asked glancing at Harry as he moved his food around on his plate. He never heard her question as he was thinking back over his dream. He was in the same place he had been in his previous dreams, only this time it was different.

He had still been in the room with the glowing orbs, but that hadn’t been the focus of the dream. He had been walking down the aisles, but there had someone else there with him. Harry tried hard to think about who had been there with him in the dream. It had been someone important to him, yet for the life of him, he couldn’t remember.

Hermione called him from his mind and told him they were going to be late for their first class if they didn’t leave now. Harry followed Ron and Hermione through their lessons, but he couldn’t remember anything about what they learned. His mind was too focused on his dream and figuring out who else had been in the room with him.

Sitting down to dinner, Harry frowned in annoyance as the answer to his question slipped away from him. He needed to figure out who had been there with him. What if they had been in danger? At that thought, everything clicked into place.

Sirius. Sirius had been there with him and Sirius had been tortured before him while icy arms held him back from helping his godfather. Those icy hands had been restraining him as well as caressing him. Harry's eyes widened as he jumped up from the table and raced out of the Great Hall. He needed to get to Sirius as fast as possible. What if Voldemort was torturing him right this moment?

As he raced through the hallways and up the staircases to Umbridge’s office, he ignored the frantic calls of his friends behind him. They couldn’t help him. Not now. They didn’t know that he had been dreaming of the Department of Mysteries all year and he couldn’t tell them now. He needed to save his godfather, his last family member, from being killed by Voldemort.

As he entered Umbridge’s office, he closed and locked the door behind him. He couldn’t let his friends follow him too carefully. He grabbed a handful of floo powder from her mantle and threw it into the fireplace. He watched as the flames turned a bright emerald green before calling out “Ministry of Magic,” and then throwing himself into the fire.

He flew out of the fireplace with as much force as he had thrown himself in, so he slid along the tile floor for a few feet before he was able to stand up. Knowing he had no time to lose, Harry raced to the elevator and called out the Department of Mysteries, hoping it would be as fast as it had been when he was here in the summer for his trial.

The elevator raced backwards, then down, then to the left, before it slammed forward again and the doors opened with a cool voice announcing he was in the Department of Mysteries. Harry ran through the hallways, instinctively knowing what doors to choose as he went. His only focus was on saving Sirius.

Upon entering the room with all the glowing orbs, Harry stopped for a moment to catch his breath. He looked around the room hesitantly, suddenly feeling that it had not been a good idea to come here alone. As he walked further into the room, Harry had the quick realization that Voldemort hadn’t capture Sirius. He had been tricked because he hadn’t been able to close his mind.

Harry's heart began to race as he comprehended that he was here alone. The Ministry was closed and there was no one coming to help him. He had fallen right into Voldemort's trap.

_Harry._

Harry flinched as the raspy voice called out his name right next to his ear. He could feel the presence of the Dark Lord standing behind him, but he was honestly too terrified to look. Harry sucked up all of his Gryffindor courage and slowly turned around to face the Dark Lord.

Voldemort looked exactly as he had at the end of Harry's fourth year when they had met in the graveyard. He was still tall and emaciated with slits for nostrils and bloody red eyes that were staring intently at Harry. He was dressed in black robes that hung loosely on his gaunt body and his wand was held lightly in his hand.

This is it, Harry thought to himself. I’m going to die right here and right now and all because no one would listen to me. Harry met Voldemort's crimson gaze for a moment before closing his eyes in acceptance. He knew there was no way he could defeat the wizard in front of him.

With his eyes closed, Harry failed to see Voldemort approach him until the wizard lifted a hand and grasped Harry's chin. Harry's eyes jolted open at the unexpected freezing touch of the Dark Lord’s spider like fingers.

:: _Are you going to kill me?_ :: Harry asked, unknowingly slipping into parsletongue. He couldn’t help it with Voldemort looking so much like a snake. The Dark Lord smirked down at the pale teen before releasing his grip and starting to circle the boy.

:: _Do you think I should kill you Harry?_ :: the dark wizard hissed from behind Harry, his breath slithering over Harry's neck, causing the boy to shiver. Harry blinked rapidly in confusion. What game was Voldemort playing at? He shouldn’t be wasting his time by talking to Harry. He was been trying to kill him for years. Why did it seem like he was changing his mind now?

Harry was too confused to answer, so Voldemort continued. :: _I want to know what you think I would gain from killing a child less than half my age_ ::

Harry spun around quickly and stared in shock at the dark wizard. :: _You’ve been trying to kill me for years. Why stop now? It never bothered you before that I was so much younger than you._ :: Harry snapped, his fear overpowering his anger. This man had put him through so much pain in his life and how he wasn’t even going to finish what he had started.

Voldemort smirked as Harry's face grew red with rage. :: _I have information that I didn’t have until now. The information that led me to hunt you and your family down has turned out to be false. There is no longer any reason to kill you now._ :: Voldemort said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

The rage in Harry grew tenfold and he quickly brought out his wand to curse the Dark Lord. However, before the words could leave his lips, the Dark Lord was behind him, pinning his arms to his sides. :: _Think carefully before you do anything else, Harry. I really don’t want to kill you now. It would be a tragedy to have to destroy you now that you are finally free from my wrath._ :: Voldemort hissed in his ear, making him force back a shiver.

:: _Free from your wrath?_ :: Harry snapped out, trying to struggle against the solid grip Voldemort had on him. :: _I will never be free. The entire Wizarding World is expecting me to defeat you. No one else is willing to try and Dumbledore will not allow me to be neutral._ :: with his last words, Harry stopped struggling and went limp in the Dark Lord’s arms. It finally hit him that Dumbledore was never going to allow him to stop fighting. He was constantly told that Voldemort would keep coming after him and that he needed to be prepared. He had been told by so many that he was their last hope at stopping the Dark Lord. He was survived as a baby, so he was powerful enough to save them all from the dark wizard’s tyranny.

He didn’t want to be a weapon for the light anymore. He had always wanted to be a normal boy. However, in the muggle world, he had been known as a delinquent by his family and when he came to the Wizarding World, he had become the Savior as soon as he entered. He had never been just a normal boy like Ron or Neville.

:: _Think about it Harry. I offered you the opportunity to join with me in your first year. I think at the time, you didn’t fully understand your position in this world. Now you can actually comprehend just how much pressure the world is putting on you. I have seen your mind Harry. I know that you crave normalcy. You don’t want to be the Savior; you just want to be a normal child. You know that as long as you are on Dumbledore’s side, you won’t be able to have that normalcy. You know this Harry._ :: Voldemort hissed the tempting words in Harry's ear. All the words he was saying rang true in his mind. However, he refused to be manipulated so easily.

:: _And are you saying it will be better on your side? You and your Death Eaters have been trying to kill me for the past few years. I doubt even if you told them to, they wouldn’t stop trying to kill me. Dumbledore’s side wants to use me as a weapon against you. Your side wants to use me as a target._ :: Harry hissed back.

Voldemort smirked against Harry's neck. :: _I think you underestimate the control I have over my Death Eaters. They will obey me or they will die. It is as simple as that. I’m not offering you a place amongst my ranks, Harry. I know that you want to be out of this war completely. If you choose to come with me, then I wouldn’t make you take any part in the war. You will be free to do what you want so long as you don’t interfere with my plans. That’s all I’m asking of you, Little One. You would be free from your responsibilities as the “Chosen One.” You wouldn’t have to deal with people constantly looking up to you to save them._ ::

Harry's eyes drifted shut as he thought about the tempting words Voldemort was whispering in his ear and through his mind. He could almost taste the freedom Voldemort was offering. However, he needed to know something. :: _And what do you get out of this deal?_ :: Harry hissed his question to the Dark Lord. He could feel Voldemort's smirk widen against his neck.

:: _What do I get out of this? Well, Little One, I get you._ :: Voldemort's breath caressed Harry's neck and ear making Harry's eyes grow wide with shock and something else. He froze completely in Voldemort's arms as he felt the dark wizard’s lips trail across his throat. Voldemort couldn’t possibly mean what Harry thought he meant could he?

:: _Oh Harry, you don’t understand how delectable you are, do you? Yes, Little One, I mean exactly what I’m implying. If you agree to come to my side, you will be mine in all sense of the word._ :: Voldemort's lips migrated to Harry's ear lobe and he bite down lightly.

Harry's breath became labored with arousal and he fell limply into the Dark Lord’s arms, forcing Voldemort to tighten his grip on the boy. :: _Say yes Harry._ :: the dark wizard coaxed seductively.

Harry could feel his resolve slipping. He knew he couldn’t resist what the Dark Lord was offering. He could finally be away from the war and he could learn a few things as well. A bright red blush spread rapidly across Harry's face as he whispered out his agreement to the Dark Lord’s offer.

Before he could even blink, Voldemort had him spun around and pushed firmly up against a pole. Harry's breath caught in his throat as his emerald eyes met the Dark Lord’s crimson gaze. The dark wizard gave Harry a lecherous smirk before leaning forward.

With his lips brushing gently against Harry's the Dark Lord whispered “You’re mine now,” before he pressed his lips possessive against the boys in a consuming kiss. As Voldemort took Harry's first kiss, he gripped the boy and pulled him close disapparating as Harry released a loud moan.


	3. Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort helps Harry relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> NC-17  
> Explicit Sex  
> :: _Parseltongue_ ::

Harry was sitting in the library, pouring over the books he was using to write his essay. Although he had been taken out of Hogwarts when he chose to join Voldemort, the Dark Lord still insisted he keep up with his studies. He had blatantly told Harry that he refused to have an unintelligent teenager running around his manor. Harry could feel the frustration and stress creeping in on his senses as he failed to find the answers he was looking for.

Just as he was about the throw his quill across the room in defeat, he let out a sharp yelp as icy cold hands slipped up the back of his shirt and rest on his back. Goosebumps erupted across his skin and shivers coursed through his body as the freezing hands trailed over his heated flesh. It never failed to shock Harry how cold Voldemort was. His touch always felt like ice running over him.

:: _Is there a problem, Little One?_ :: Voldemort's hissed words slithered over Harry's flushed neck causing more shivers to run through him. Harry took a deep breath and tried to stifle a moan as he felt the Dark Lord bury his face in Harry's hair and inhale deeply.

:: _N-no My Lord._ :: Harry replied as best he could with Voldemort scenting his hair and his chilly hands still brushing over his spine. His breath hitched as Voldemort's head moved from his hair to his throat and thin lips drifted across his neck.

Voldemort chuckled, sending puffs of hot air onto Harry's neck. :: _You should know better than to lie to me Harry._ :: the silky hisses sliding across his skin made Harry's eyes fall shut at the sensual feeling. :: _I could feel your frustration, Little One. You seem overly stressed. Maybe you need a bit of help to…relax._ :: Voldemort allowed the last word so come out in a full hiss, pulling a moan from Harry.

Voldemort pressed his thin lips against Harry's pulse point, allowing the boy to feel his smirk, before dragging his forked tongue along his neck and sliding his freezing hands across Harry's sides and trailing them up to rub Harry's nipples. Harry jumped slightly and released little keening sounds as Voldemort touched him with his cold, long fingers.

:: _My Lord, the door…_ :: Harry trailed off as a blush overcame his face. He didn’t think he could handle it if someone walked in on them. This was the library used by the Death Eaters as well.

:: _Fear not, Little One. I locked the door when I came in and saw you sitting here alone. We will not be interrupted today._ :: Voldemort hissed his reassurance to Harry and he pinched the boy’s nipples and made Harry arch.

:: _Please My Lord…_ :: Harry whimpered as pleasure clouded his senses. He was always so sensitive to the Dark Lord’s touch. Voldemort dragged his hands upwards, pulling Harry's jumper up as well. Harry lifted his hands over his head to assist the Dark Lord in the removal of his shirt.

Once Harry's shirt was off, Voldemort spun the boy around and pushed him against him against the edge of the table. Harry's emerald eyes glazed over with lust and the Dark Lord smirk at him lecherously, before moving as swift as a snake and claiming Harry's lips in a possessive kiss. Harry moaned loudly at the feel of Voldemort's forked tongue slithering around his mouth, laying claim to every inch of it.

Harry used his tongue to challenge the Dark Lord for dominance, a battle which he quickly lost. While Voldemort's tongue lashed Harry's into submission, his hands refused to remain idle and continued running over every inch of Harry's exposed skin. When the icy hands travelled down to Harry's jeans, they paused over the tent Harry's erection was causing. The older wizard pulled away from the kiss and started down that the tented jeans with an amused smirk.

:: _Well, it appears I’m not doing such a good job at helping you relax. If anything, it seems like I’m doing quite the opposite. I seem to be making you much more tense._ :: the Dark Lord hissed out, drawing whimpers from Harry. :: _Since this appears to be counterproductive, maybe we should just stop before it gets any worse. What do you think Harry?_ :: Voldemort teased as he took a few steps away from the clearly aroused boy.

Harry released a groan of annoyance and frustration. He hated when Voldemort did this. He loved having Harry beg him for what he wanted. He didn’t do it often, but when he did, it never failed to annoy Harry and make him more aroused at the same time. There was something about Voldemort's power plays that could ignite Harry's passion like nothing else.

:: _What was that Harry? I couldn’t hear you properly._ :: Voldemort's arrogant smirk made Harry's eyes narrow with irritation. He decided to take matters into his own hands. Jumping up to sit on the table he was leaning against, Harry unbuttoned his jeans and slid his hand inside, grasping his cock firmly and started rubbing it slowly.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed at the obvious defiance Harry was showing. The boy knew better than to challenge him, and here he was blatantly trying to take the control from the Dark Lord. Harry knew he was in trouble the moment Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

The older wizard quickly approached Harry and pulled his hand from inside his jeans and used that momentum to pin Harry flush against the table. :: _Are you challenging me, Little One? You should know better._ :: Voldemort hissed, starting into Harry's emerald eyes as his raven hair created a halo effect on the table beneath him.

Harry stared back at the Dark Lord, his chest rising and falling rapidly with his panting breaths. He knew he would get this reacting from Voldemort and it never failed to arouse him even more. The Dark Lord’s tall figure loomed over Harry's smaller figure, making Harry feel tiny compared to the emaciated man over him. His hairless head reflected the sunlight entering through the window next to them and making the older wizard’s crimson eyes seem more vibrant.

Although Voldemort was thin, there was still the strength of steel in the hand pinning both of Harry's hands to the table above his head. Harry tilted his head back, baring his neck to the Dark Lord to show his submission. He knew when he was beaten, and he was defeated here. Voldemort took the offering and bite down firmly on Harry's throat. Harry moaned at the feeling, knowing clearly that the dark wizard was aiming to leave a mark so Harry would remember this for days afterwards.

Voldemort squeezed Harry's wrists firmly once before letting go and sliding his hands down the boy’s sides until they reached the waistline of his jeans. He grasped the jeans and Harry's boxers at the same time and yanked them both off the boy quickly.

Harry gasped and his cock twitched at this motion, but he kept still, knowing that’s what Voldemort wanted. The Dark Lord returned to hover over Harry and he started at him for a moment before glancing away. Harry heard something glass hit the table and felt the warming lube on Voldemort's fingers against his entrance. They had decided to use warming lube because Harry could never get used to the feeling of the Dark Lord’s icy fingers inside him.

Harry's breath hitched as he felt one of the wizards fingers slip into him. Harry shivered as he still got a hint of Voldemort's icy fingers through the warming lube. It was a strange feeling to have something so cold inside of him. Voldemort moved his finger in and out a few times before slipping a second one into Harry. Harry squirmed at the feeling before settling down once more and enjoying the gentle motion Voldemort was creating.

Soon two fingers became three and Voldemort's rhythm picked up as Harry started thrusting back against the fingers inside him. Harry was releasing a constant stream of moans from the pleasure Voldemort was causing him. The Dark Lord knew exactly where to touch to get Harry to make the loudest sounds.

Once Harry was prepared enough, Voldemort removed his fingers and smirked at Harry's mewl of disappointment. The Dark Lord opened his robes enough to allow his erection to slip out before he grabbed Harry's legs and forced them up, almost bending Harry in half. He lined up his cock with Harry's entrance and slammed his hips forward, entering Harry swiftly.

Harry released a scream of pleasure and snapped his head back and forth as pleasure consumed him. Voldemort gave him a moment to adjust before he started a gentle rocking motion, knowing it wouldn’t take Harry long to start begging for more.

Harry dealt with the gentle, slow rhythm before he lost control and started begging. :: _Please My Lord! Faster! Harder! Stop teasing me!!!!_ :: Harry hissed out, frustrated for more. Voldemort smirked before he stopped with only the tip of his cock still inside Harry. Harry mewled in frustration before the Dark Lord snapped his hips forward and began thrusting furiously inside the boy.

Harry cried out his pleasure and writhed as much as he could on the table. He reached a hand down to stroke himself, but Voldemort quickly batted his hand away, grasping Harry's cock firmly and stroking it in time with his thrusts. Harry's cries increased as the pleasure continued to increase within him. He could feel the stirrings of his orgasm building sweetly and he released keening whimpers.

As Voldemort approached his own orgasm, his thrusts increased to an almost frantic pace and his stroking of the boy increased as well, they were both moving frantically to the end and their pleasure could be heard in the sounds of skin slapping and Harry's tortured cries.  
With a few more strokes, Harry screamed shrilly as his orgasm ripped through his, making him see white and all sound to disappear for a moment. Voldemort continued his thrusting until he too stilled and released into the dazed boy beneath him. Voldemort paused a moment to catch his breath before pulling out of Harry and whispering a cleaning spell for both of them.

The Dark Lord tucked himself back in his robes and spelled Harry's clothes back on the still dazed boy. After making sure Harry was completely dressed, Voldemort gathered him up in his arms and sat him down on his lap, waiting for the boy to come back to himself.

Harry sighed and shook his head before leaning his forehead against the Dark Lord’s neck and smiled at Voldemort buried his face once more in Harry's hair.

:: _I would say that I sufficiently relaxed you from your frustrated state, wouldn’t you?_ :: Voldemort asked in a teasing voice, causing Harry to chuckle against his neck. :: _Now, what do you need help with?_ ::


	4. Nagini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voldemort thinks Harry doesn't like Nagini, and he decides to fix this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: _Parseltongue_ ::

Voldemort had noticed something rather strange about Harry since the boy had come to live with him. At first, he hadn’t though anything of it, but now it was definitely something he needed to discuss with the boy. After confirming that this was indeed a problem, Voldemort had stared at Harry the night before and plotted how to rectify this issue. He finally had it all planned out and after calling the boy to his office, now was the perfect time to implement the plan.

The Dark Lord sat behind his desk waiting for the boy to knock on the door in response to his summons. He knew he needed to approach this delicately as to not scare the boy off. This was very important and he needed to do this slowly if he wanted to boy to comply.

Hearing a knock on the door, Voldemort smirked at the curiosity echoing through the link. It was thrilling to know that he could sense Harry's emotions, but the boy couldn’t sense his unless he wanted him to. “Come in Harry.” Voldemort called out, and watched as Harry opened the door and peeked his head in.

Voldemort watched as Harry glanced around the room once before he actually entered and approached the Dark Lord’s desk. “You wanted to see me?” Harry inquired, tilting his head to the side. Voldemort watched as Harry's eyes filled with confusion at why he was summoned.

“I have noticed something Harry. Something I think we need to address.” Voldemort stated matter of factly, making Harry even more confused.

Harry couldn’t think of anything he had done wrong. What could the Dark Lord possibly be talking about? “I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about, My Lord.” Harry responded after thinking about everything he had done recently and coming up with nothing that was wrong per say.

“No?” Voldemort asked as he stood up and walked around the desk to approach Harry. Harry's emerald eyes met Voldemort's crimson and he shook his head, indicating he really didn’t know. Voldemort smirked and turned his back on Harry to walk over to a shadowed corner. He bent down the pick something up and returned to Harry with Nagini draped across his shoulders.

Harry's eyes widened in shock and slight fear at the sight of the great snake and he swallowed sharply as they both approached. “It has come to my attention that you have been avoiding Nagini. Would you care to tell me why this is?” Voldemort asked, waving his hand in a seemingly distracted manner and wandlessly and wordlessly locking the door to his office. He couldn’t risk being interrupted or allowing the boy to escape.

“Harry?” Voldemort asked again noticing how nervous the boy looked around the snake. “Why have you been avoiding Nagini?” the Dark Lord asked more firmly, indicating that he expected an answer this time.

“I haven’t been avoiding her.” Harry responded in a whisper, his eyes still watching the giant snake that was currently scenting the air.

“Don’t lie to my Harry. You have been around snakes before, what is it about Nagini that puts you on edge?” Voldemort walked around Harry and took Nagini out of Harry's line of sight. The older wizard noticed that once Harry could no longer see Nagini, he relaxed slightly. This would not do. He needed the boy to be comfortable about his familiar, not skittish.

Voldemort took Nagini off his shoulders and laid her down on the floor, whispering to her not to move until he told her to. The Dark Lord heard Harry mutter something, but didn’t quite catch what was said. “Repeat that.” He instructed, still standing behind Harry.

“I said I’ve never actually touched a snake before.” Harry repeated a bit louder. Voldemort froze in shock for a moment before walking quickly back around Harry.

“You told me you set a snake on your cousin when you were eleven.” Voldemort said starting down at the small boy before him. He used his height to an advantage to intimidate the boy into responding.

“I released him from his cage, but I never actually touched him.” Harry responded quickly, looking up nervously at the pale man towering above him.

Voldemort considered him carefully. This was not what he had been expecting. He had assumed Harry had something against Nagini, not that he had never actually touched a snake. The dark wizard paused a moment to consider what to do at this point. He could continue on with what he planned originally, or he could alter his plan a bit. After he considered his options and stared at the boy for a bit, Voldemort decided he would alter his plans just a bit. He was nothing if not cunning and changing his plans now would not really change the outcome at all.

“Come here, Little One.” Voldemort stated as he held out a hand for the boy to take. Harry looked at him shyly but cooperated and placed his small hand in Voldemort's pale, bony one. Voldemort waited until Harry's hand was firmly in his own; before he closed his hand tightly around the boy’s and pulled Harry to him. In the same move, Voldemort had Harry spun around so the boy’s back was pressed firmly against his chest, his hand still encasing Harry's.

Harry was now facing the giant snake still curled up on the floor where Voldemort placed her and Harry flinched back into the Dark Lord’s emaciated chest. Voldemort reached out and grabbed Harry's other hand, now holding both firmly in his grasp.

Harry could feel his heart rate picking up slightly. He didn’t want to admit it to the Dark Lord, but he was slightly creeped out by snakes. He had never touched one and he had no idea what the Dark Lord was planning, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to be a part of it. He tried to calm his breathing, but he was finding it very difficult, especially with the Dark Lord’s next words.

:: _Nagini, come here._ :: Voldemort hissed, his breath ruffling Harry's hair. Harry tried to back up more, but Voldemort's solid figure prevented him from moving anywhere. He was trapped with a giant snake moving towards him.

Voldemort held Harry's arms away from his body as Nagini began winding her way up their bodies, locking them together between her coils. He didn’t want Harry's arms to be trapped inside Nagini’s coils, especially because he planned on making the boy finally touch the snake.

Nagini continued to coil around them until her head came over Voldemort's shoulder and rested it down on Harry's shoulder. Harry jumped slightly at the feel of her forked tongue flitting against his neck. If he was being honest with himself, it kind of tickled a bit.

:: _He smells like fear, Master._ :: Nagini hissed out, making Harry flinched. He tried to control his fear, but he had never been good at controlling his emotions.

:: _Be nice, Nagini._ :: Voldemort responded in amusement. He kept his tone light while talking, so as to not frighten the boy even more. And he could tell the boy was frightened. He needed to calm the boy down a bit if this was going to work.

Harry had been so focused on the feel of Nagini’s head against his neck, that he was shocked when he felt a much larger forked tongue brush against his neck. He shivered as he felt Voldemort's thin lips brush multiple kissed along his throat and he felt himself calm down slightly, the move he focused on Voldemort.

As he felt Harry relax, Voldemort guided the joint hands to rest against Nagini, where she was wrapped around Harry's stomach. Harry jolted at the feel of the dry scales of the large snake, but he relaxed as Voldemort moved to bury his face in Harry's hair.

Harry looked down at where his hand was resting on Nagini’s body and he began moving it slightly to stroke the scales. Voldemort relaxed his hold on Harry's hand so that he was no longer grasping it, but merely resting his hand over Harry's.

As Harry continued to stroke Nagini, the serpent released a hiss of pleasure, her tongue brushing Harry's neck making him giggle at the feel. Voldemort smirk into Harry's hair as his boy and his familiar bonded together.

:: _I like him master._ :: Nagini hissed as she lifted her head to look at the Dark Lord. Harry smiled slightly and continued to pet the serpent.

:: _You are very beautiful, Nagini._ :: Harry whispered out in parsletongue, making Nagini bring her attention back to the boy. The serpent brought her face up to Harry's check and nuzzled him, bringing a smile back to the boy’s face.

Voldemort closed his eyes contently, having the only two beings he truly cared about wrapped around him. He was glad he no longer had to worry about Harry shying away from his familiar. From the conversation they were having, it seemed like the two of them were going to be getting along fine from now on.


	5. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes the hardest decision he's ever made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: _Parseltongue_ ::

Harry sat on the window ledge with his knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at the forest surrounding the Dark Lord’s manor. He had been sitting here very often since the war had actually started back up. Voldemort was busy planning new raids and battles and he rarely returned to their room at night. In fact, Harry hadn’t seen the dark wizard in the past few weeks. Harry allowed his head to drop at the thought that Voldemort was too busy for him.

The older wizard was usually found in his office planning things and getting reports from his Death Eaters. While Nagini had stayed with him at the beginning, the large serpent was still more loyal to her master and soon returned to stay by his side, leaving Harry alone in the room. He wasn’t forbidden from leaving the room, but he didn’t want to get in the way of the Death Eaters rushing around on assignment from the Dark Lord.

Harry looked around the room he had once shared with his lover. This was the room where Voldemort first introduced him to Nagini. This was the room where Voldemort first claimed Harry as his own. Now, it was the room that Harry stayed in alone. It was the room that witnessed Harry lying in the large bed alone.

He couldn’t blame the dark wizard for leaving him alone. Harry knew the war was more important to the Dark Lord than he was. This had been something Voldemort had been fighting for decades. Harry had only been in his life for the past two years, and he had told the Dark Lord when I join him that he wanted no part in the war. Now the war was taking his lover away from him. But that was okay; Harry really did understand that his war was so much more important to Voldemort than he was.

Harry was used to falling second to others. At the Dursleys, Harry always fell second to Dudley. With the Weasleys, Harry always came after Mr. and Mrs. Weasleys real children. Even to Sirius, Harry had fallen second to James, his father. He knew better than to compete to be first. There were things that were more important than he was.

As that though crossed his mind, Harry knew what he had to do. Pain gripped his heart and squeezed his lungs as a single tear fell from his eyes. Harry tried to take a deep breath and he uncurled from his position on the window ledge and walked over to the desk which held spare parchment and quills. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he dipped the quill in the ink well and began writing his letter. There was a physical pain in his chest as he explained what he was doing and that he had to do it. The pain increased and forced Harry to double over at the strength of it. The pain was agonizing in its intensity and Harry had to get away.

As he signed him name at the bottom of the page, tears burred his vision. It hurt so much to be doing this, but he knew he needed to. There was no way around it. Harry glanced around the room and grabbed a few of his belongings and packed them in the bag Voldemort bought him when he escaped from Hogwarts. He choked down his sobs and closed the bag as he grabbed his wand from the nightstand and walked to the door. The pain increased as his plan to leave his lover increased. While it was all an emotional pain, it now had a physical manifestation that was almost crippling Harry as he walked. He wanted to turn back and curl up in the bed in hopes that Voldemort would return to him, but he knew he was nothing but a distraction now. No one really wanted him around at the moment and he knew it would be better to just disappear until the war was over.

Harry knew there wouldn’t be anyone to stop him from leaving. All available Death Eaters were out on missions or working on assignments for the Dark Lord. And Voldemort was too busy to know that Harry was leaving. He just couldn’t allow the Dark Lord to be distracted from his goals, and that’s what Harry was. Harry was distracting the Dark Lord from what he had been working on for decades. He needed to leave to Voldemort could focus on what was really important in his life. He didn’t need Harry getting in his way and messing everything up.

Walking down the hall, Harry paused at the door to Voldemort's office and listened to the sounds of his beloved yelling at a Death Eater for failing to complete an assignment. He would miss that high, raspy voice hissing at him while they were alone in their room. He would miss the way the Dark Lord’s eyes seemed to soften when they saw him.

But he needed to leave. He was a distraction the Dark Lord couldn’t afford. He continued down the hall and walked to the stairs to the front door. He knew where he would go. Sirius had left him a property that was under the Fidelius Charm with Harry as the secret keeper. No one knew where it was or even that it existed. It would be the perfect place for Harry to go and allow the Dark Lord to do the work he needed to.

Harry walked through the grounds until he reached the edge of the wards and then apparated to the small cabin Sirius had left him. It was a small one bedroom cabin that would allow Harry to be alone for a bit.

Harry walked over to the door and entered what would be his home for the foreseeable future until the war was over.

§§§§§

Voldemort stood from his desk and stretched until he heard and felt the satisfying crack from his back. He sighed in contentment at the feeling and looked around his office. Everything was running smoothly. The raid he was planning was all set to go the next day and the battle for the day had been won. He had tortured the idiot who had failed to gather the information he needed, but luckily another minion had gotten the information.

What he really wanted to do now was so to his room and hold his boy. He had unfortunately been neglecting his boy because of all the work he had to do with the war. He had felt the sadness and loneliness echoing through the link, by he couldn’t do anything at the time. Now he had a break that he could use to make sure Harry knew he was still wanted here.

When he entered their bedroom, he paused as he failed to see the boy anywhere in their room. He glanced at the bathroom door and frowned when that was wide open. Where was Harry? Had he decided to go outside for a bit? Usually he would ask before going outside. As Voldemort turned to go check outside for his Little One, he caught sight of a piece of parchment on the desk.

The Dark Lord approached it and sat down at the desk to read what his Little One had written. When he finished it, rage filled him at the words and the tear stains at the bottom next to the signed name. How dare he? How dare Harry leave without telling him.

Taking a deep breath to prevent himself from torturing a random Death Eater and thought about what Harry had written. It was clear Harry still didn’t think highly of himself, despite all the work Voldemort tried to do. Harry thought he was distracting Voldemort from the war, when in fact, Harry was actually helping the Dark Lord win.

Although Harry was not part of the war, he was keeping the Dark Lord calm and preventing him from torturing his Death Eaters for every little mistake. His Death Eaters respected him more now that he had a hold of his temper. His Dark Order was working more efficiently now because Harry was calming his temper. And now that buffer was gone, because he didn’t understand his value.

Unfortunately, Harry had tapped into that Slytherin cunning that Voldemort had instilled in him and chosen somewhere Voldemort couldn’t find. If it was under the Fidelius Charm, then there was no one aside from the secret keeper that could find it; and Harry was the secret keeper.

Voldemort paused at that though. Harry was the secret keeper. He shared a mind with the secret keeper, which means he had access to the secret. A slow serpentine grin spread across Voldemort's snake like face. Harry had never been able to learn Occlumency and that meant his mind was wide open for Voldemort too look in.

Sneakily entering the boy’s mind through their link, Voldemort quickly discovered where Harry was hiding and apparated onto the property. He and his boy needed to have a long discussion about running away and underestimating self-worth. He planned on making sure the boy knew exactly how important he was to the Dark Lord and how much he helped.

Without knocking, the Dark Lord stormed through the front door of the small cabin and found Harry sitting on the sofa, rapidly wiping away the tears that were falling continuously down his cheek. Emerald eyes that were still glazed with tears stared at the Dark Lord in shock.

“How dare you, Harry.” Voldemort hissed, some of his anger coming out in his tone. Harry's eyes widened slightly in fear and confusion. “You have no right running away like that. You need to talk to me before you decided to hide away.” Voldemort continued hissing like an angry snake as he approached the frozen boy.

“I-I” Harry stuttered for a moment before clearing his throat. “I thought it was best. I didn’t want to distract you from the war. It’s so much more important than me…” Harry was cut off as Voldemort grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

Emerald eyes widened in shock at the move and hesitantly met the Dark Lord’s fiery crimson. Harry could tell Voldemort was furious with him, but he honestly couldn’t understand why. He had done the right thing. He needed to allow the Dark Lord to have his space and focus on what was really important.

“You don’t understand how important you are to me Little One. And that is partially my fault. I have been distant with you and I have neglected you. However, that is not a reason for you to run away. I need you in this war with me Little One. While you don’t want to be actually a part of the war, you help out just by being present with me. You have calmed my temper Little One and that has led the Death Eaters to respect me more. Since you have come to live with me, they have actually been able to complete assignments and we are slowly winning the war. If you left I would be more distracted because I would be focusing all my attention on bringing you back. You agreed when you joined me that you were **mine**. You don’t have the option of running away Little One. You know I am protective of my possessions.” Voldemort hissed in Harry's ear making the boy shiver.

Harry slowly started to realize his mistake. He had felt so neglected by the Dark Lord that he had honestly convinced himself that he was unwanted at the time. The pain that had been gripping his heart and lungs since that morning released its hold and he could breathe properly. Tears of relief trailed down his cheeks and the Dark Lord bent forward like a snake to follow the trails with his forked tongue.

Harry shivered once more at the feel of that tongue running over his face. He could feel the heat of a blush rushing over him and he tipped his head down shyly. Voldemort smirked and trailed his hand down from where it had been place next to the boy’s head down his arm to grasp his hand. :: _I think, Little One, you need a reminder of who you belong to._ :: Voldemort's hissed words slithered over Harry's neck and ear making the little hairs on his neck stand up.

Harry moaned as the Dark Lord used his grip on Harry's hand to pull the boy into the bedroom. He had all night to remind the boy just who he belonged to and just how important his Little One was to him.


	6. The Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a mistake and he isn't sure he can fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Brief violence

Harry sat next to the Dark Lord at the desk in their room. Harry had failed to understand an important concept so the Dark Lord was helping him out. However, progress was going much slower than either of them had anticipated and Harry was starting to get frustrated. The text in from of him wasn’t making any sense and he let his frustration show.

“I still don’t understand why I need to know this.” Harry whined as he reached his limit. Voldemort looked at him in clear annoyance and then rolled his eyes. The Dark Lord had been putting up with him for the past two hours and he was clearly starting to reach the end of his patience.

“You need to know this because it is a basic principle you need to fully grasp before you can move on to more advanced concepts. Now, stop whining and freaking out, and focus.” Voldemort instructed, using his hand to turn Harry's head back around to face the book.

Harry took a deep breath and returned to his studies. Unfortunately, not ten minutes later, he was frustrated again and he was ready to give up. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get his mind to understand what he was reading. It was like there was something in his mind blocking him from fully grasping the text in front of him. He didn’t want to disappoint the Dark Lord; not when he was taking time out of his busy schedule to work with him. But he could see the dark wizard was getting very annoyed with him.

Harry forced himself to turn back to the text in front of him and read it once again. He so wished there was a spell that would allow him to absorb the knowledge, much like Tom Riddle's diary absorbed a person’s strength to use for his own gain. He wondered if Voldemort knew such a spell. However, one glance at the overly annoyed wizard was enough to let Harry know now was not a good time to ask that question. He needed to focus so Voldemort would be proud of him again. He loved making the Dark Lord proud of him.

Harry spent the next few minutes trying in vain to get his brain to comprehend the knowledge, but it just wasn’t working. His frustration came boiling over and he took his anger out on the Dark Lord next to him. “I can’t do it!” Harry exclaimed as he pushed to book away from him. He had reached the end of his patience and he couldn’t deal with the stupid book any longer. “I just can’t do it, Tom.”

An icy feeling permeated the room making Harry pause in confusion. This confusion soon gave way to pain as Harry was knocked from his chair by a vicious backhand from the Dark Lord. The ringing sound of the slap echoed harshly through the silence of the room. Harry scrambled to his feet, but he didn’t get any further before a Yew wand dug into the delicate skin of his throat.

Wide emerald eyes met Voldemort's burning crimson orbs and Harry flinched back violently. He could feel his cheek stinging from Voldemort's slap, but he was too shocked to move or do anything.

The Dark Lord’s serpentine face was twisted in a furious scowl and Harry then understood what he had done wrong. Voldemort had never been this angry at Harry before. Not even when they were enemies had he ever felt such a consuming rage. Harry knew the Dark Lord was beyond furious when his scar started blazing with pain. He could feel it burning into his mind, consuming everything in fire and agony.

Keep his wand pressed harshly into soft flesh beneath Harry's chin; the Dark Lord moved his face close to Harry's, making sure to maintain eye contact the entire time. “Don’t you ever address me like that again, Potter.” The Dark Lord spat out his last name like it was a curse. “It is either Voldemort or My Lord to you.” The Dark Lord’s hissed did not slither over his skin like they usually did. These hisses had sharp teeth that dug into Harry's skin and refused to leave. Harry would have to pull them out one by one.

Harry cringed back at the wand digging deeper into his skin, the enraged hissed words, and most importantly, at the use of his surname. Since he had arrived, the Dark Lord had never once used his surname. He had always been called “Harry” or even more frequently, “Little One.” The Dark Lord knew the use of his surname reminded him too much of his tine with the Dursleys or how Snape treated him. For the Dark Lord to be using this name, Harry knew he had crossed a serious line. For the first time since he had come to live with the Dark Lord, Harry felt honest and pure terror at the Dark Lord. His muscles seized up in fear and he could no longer move anything but his eyes.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to brace himself for the pain he knew was coming. He knew there was no way he was getting out of this without some form of punishment and he expected it to be the Dark Lord’s favorite curse: the Cruciatus Curse. However, the pain never came. Harry felt the Dark Lord’s wand moved from his throat and he heard the heavy wooden door slam behind the dark wizard as he stormed out. Some of the pain drifted from Harry as the Dark Lord increased the distance between them, but it refused to leave completely, and Harry could still feel the sting from the words Voldemort had hissed at him. The teeth digging in further as guilt built up in Harry.

Now alone in the room, Harry's muscles went lax and he collapsed in a boneless pile on the floor. His heart was pounding in his chest from the left over fear he could still feel racing through his veins. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down, but it only did some much before the tremors started. Thick tears rolled down Harry's cheeks, stinging the red one as they fell. Harry forced himself to chock back a sob. The Dark Lord had actually struck him. He never thought the man would actually hit him like a muggle.

However, Harry made himself think about what he had done. He had called the Dark Lord by a name he knew the man despised. He couldn’t believe he had actually done that. He knew very well that the Dark Lord hated his birth name. Voldemort hated it so much that he changed his name and completely eradicated any connection he had to that name. Yet Harry brought all that back by his careless words. He had done everything to deserve what the Dark Lord had done.

Harry couldn’t blame Voldemort for lashing out like he did no more than he could blame Nagini for trying to bite him when he stepped on her tail. These reactions had been instinct and Harry had been the one to trigger these instincts. Harry stayed curled up on the ground for almost an hour before he forced himself to more. Harry knew that he had honestly hurt the man with his words and the guilt in him increased tenfold. His guilt and regret were beginning to manifest into physical pain in his head and his chest. Yes, he had made the biggest mistake he had ever made. The only question now was if there was any way to repair the damage he had done.

Harry took a few calming breaths before he made his way out of the room and into the hallway. He could feel from the prickling sensation in his scar where the Dark Lord was and that he was still pretty angry. However, Harry pushed away the echo of fear he felt from earlier and approached the Dark Lord’s study.

Carefully opening the door, Harry poked his head inside and looked around. The Dark Lord was alone aside from Nagini, who was curled up in front of the fireplace. Voldemort was seated in one of the two arm chairs placed before the fireplace. Summoning up all of his courage, Harry slid through the open door and closed it quietly behind him. He approached Voldemort and stopped a few feet away.

“My Lord?” Harry asked hesitantly, hoping the man would look at him. However, he received no reply. The man did not take his eyes of the burning fire.

Harry paused for a few moments, unsure of what he should do next. Like usual, he hadn’t planned anything out so he was relaying on luck to get him through this. However, he knew that his luck might have run out.

Deciding to do something daring and potentially dangerous, Harry walked closer to the Dark Lord and curled up on his lap, tucking his head underneath Voldemort's chin. Harry tried not to show how much the iciness radiating off Voldemort's skin affected his burning cheek. He was more concerned with how the Dark Lord tensed up at his move. Nagini hissed in agitation at the tense atmosphere that settled around them. Harry knew there was a chance that the Dark Lord would push him off so he needed to say his piece and quickly.

“I just wanted to say that I am sincerely sorry for what I called you.” Harry began in a rush, his voice fill with nothing but sincerity and regret. The pain in his head and chest began receding as he apologized for his inconsideration. “I promise,” Harry paused knowing this wouldn’t be good enough for the Dark Lord. “No, I swear upon my magic that I will never call you that again.” Harry felt the vow settle in his magic and he hoped the Dark Lord would forgive him.

The crackling of the fire was all that answered Harry's vow. Harry's heart beat pick up slightly with nerves. Doubts began spreading across his mind. What if this was the one mistake that would ruin whatever he had with the Dark Lord. What if the Dark Lord never forgave him for this grievance? What if this mistake was so bad that the dark wizard kicked him out of his life? Could he survive if he was forced to leave the man? He knew that the Order was still looking for him in hopes that he would save them from Voldemort. If they got their hands on him, who knows what would happen. And Harry had grown to love the Dark Lord. He loved how possessive and protective the man was over him. He didn’t want that to disappear because his mouth ran away without his mind. He couldn’t believe he had made such a mistake. And this mistake could cost him everything he had grown to love and care for.

After a long, tense silence, Harry knew he wasn’t going to be forgiven and made to crawl off Voldemort's lap. However, before he could move, he felt the Dark Lord tilt his head down and breathe in Harry's sent. Skeletal, icy arms wrapped around Harry, preventing him from moving anyway until the Dark Lord allowed him to. One hand reached up and pressed Harry's cheek against Voldemort's chest, allowing the coldness seeping through to help the burning of Harry's red slap. Once Harry's head was positioned where Voldemort wanted it to be, his hand continued up and he brushed his hand through Harry's hair a few times before resting it possessively on the boy’s shoulder. Voldemort's head leaded down once more and he buried his face in Harry's hair.

Harry knew that although the Dark Lord was holding him, he was not forgiven yet. He would need to earn back the trust he had lost from the Dark Lord. However, his vow had gone a long way in getting the Dark Lord to accept him back. He had made a grave mistake and he would be making up for that for a long while to come.


	7. Needing Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry does something and he needs Voldemort's help to fix it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> NC-17  
> Explicit Sex  
> :: _Parseltongue_

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing the feeling the magic within him. He could do this. He didn’t have to listen to everyone telling him it was impossible for him to ever achieve this. He didn’t need anyone’s help. He could do this on his own. He followed the instructions in the book and he was ready to complete this.

He focused on his magic and felt it responding sluggishly to his will. It wasn’t used to this order. It wasn’t sure what it was doing. But Harry knew with practice it would respond faster, and he wouldn’t have to focus as hard. Harry continued to take deep, soothing breaths as his magic travelled through his body.

The pain started in his feet and raced rapidly through the rest of his body, forcing Harry onto the ground. He began writhing as the pain increased and he bit deeply into his lower lip to prevent his screams from being voiced. He had not been prepared for this, but he knew he couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t admit defeat. He had to be successful and prove that he was strong enough. Little whimpers escaped from his throat as the agony continued to spread through him. He could do this. He wouldn’t stop now.

Finally, the pain began to ebb away and Harry could breathe once more. He took a few deep breathes and waited for the pain to disappear completely before he attempted to move. Once he was sure the pain was completely gone, Harry attempted to get to his feet, only to realize that his feet didn’t feel right.

He opened his eyes, and froze in shock. All the color was gone. Everything was black and white and shades of grey. What had happened? Harry tried to think about why his vision had changed so drastically and the only thing he could think of was that he had succeeded. He had actually become an animagus. Now the only question was what was he?

He tried to think of animals that saw in black and white, but he didn’t know that much about animals. The only way he could determine what he became is by looking at himself or looking in a mirror. Harry tried to stand again, but once more he found himself unable to. His body felt weird. It felt like there was more of him. Well, maybe not more. He felt thinner and longer. He couldn’t feel any arms or legs. He froze at the though. He didn’t have arms and legs and he was long. He was a snake!

Harry curled his head around and saw this theory was true. He was indeed a snake. And he was a long snake from what he could tell. However, he couldn’t tell what type of snake he was. He could feel that he had teeth and he had some sort of pattern on him, but he couldn’t clearly see what it was nor could he see the color.

Harry tried to move a few times, but found it very difficult to move like a snake when he wasn’t used to it. He decided to try to move for a while before changing back and going back to his lessons. He was glad he had two free periods during the day. That gave him ample about of time to practice his transformation. He still couldn’t believe he had actually succeeded in transforming.

Harry spent the new while learning how to move in his new body. Once he was very comfortable moving like a serpent, Harry focused on his magic and told it to change him back. However, there wasn’t a response from his magic. It wasn’t cooperating. Harry felt himself panicking slightly as he realized he couldn’t change back. What had he done? He couldn’t tell anyone what happened. Everyone would think he was merely a snake in the castle. People would probably assume he was owned by a Slytherin and avoid him.

Harry paused for a moment. There was only one person he could go to but he really didn’t want to see the man. He knew it wouldn’t end well for anyone. However, it didn’t seem like he had much of a choice. Voldemort was the only person who could help him now. But how was he going to get from Hogwarts to the Dark Lord’s manor? Harry's body instinctively curled up in a coil as he pondered his options. There had to be someone he could go to that would take him without questions.

Only one name came to his mind: Severus Snape. The Dark Lord made sure all the Death Eaters knew their name in parseltongue. If Harry called Snape's name, the man would know he was not a mere snake and he would hopefully assume he belonged to the Dark Lord. Harry hissed slightly at anything thinking he belonged to Voldemort, but he knew it was his best option. Harry began slithering out of the room and stuck close to the walls and he went from the seventh floor to the dungeons. Though the secret passageways helped, Harry still had to slither down stairs and he found he was not very happy with the feeling of the edges digging into his belly.

It took him a lot longer to reach the dungeons than he had hoped, but he eventually made it down and he slithered to the potions classroom. The man he was looking for was alone in the classroom which was very beneficial for Harry. He slithered into the room and got close to the man before hissing out his name.

Snape startled and looked down at him in slight fear. Harry felt a brief flash of amusement and power at having managed to scare the infamous Dungeon Bat, but he quickly suppressed that feeling and focused on why he had come here.

“What is a snake doing here?” Snape questioned out loud as he watched Harry slither closer. Harry hissed out his name once more before he began coiling his body around Snape's. Snape froze as Harry moved up his body, and it seemed he knew exactly what to do.

Once Harry was coiled around his shoulders, the Death Eater moved over to his fireplace and threw a handful of floo powder into it. He informed Dumbledore that the Dark Lord had summoned him and he quickly moved from the classroom to the front entrance using a secret door hidden in the classroom. Harry had never seen this passageway before, but it did make sense that Snape would have one. He needed to get through the school quickly if he didn’t want the Dark Lord to be furious at him for being late.

They quickly exited the school and headed rapidly to the gates where Snape could apparate to the Dark Lord’s manor. Harry didn’t like the feeling of apparation when he was a human and he certain didn’t like it any better as a serpent. The feeling of being squeezed through a tube seemed heightened now that he was a snake and he wanted to lash out because of that. However, he held back his instinct to attack Snape for causing him pain.

He was shocked at how strong his serpent instincts were. He hadn’t read enough of the book to know how much of the animals personality would bleed through. He thought he would be in complete control but it became clearly quite quickly that he was a snake with a human mind and he would have the instincts and reactions of a snake.

Harry lifted his head from where it rested on Snape's shoulder and looked around at where they had apparated to. It appeared to be the Dark Lord’s entrance chamber. Harry flicked his tongue out a few times and caught the scent of a lot of things. It was almost overwhelming how many things he could smell now that he was a snake, and also how different things smelled as a snake.

Snape smelled very interesting. The man smelled like the millions of potions he brewed, but also like anxiety and fear. Harry had no idea how he knew what fear or anxiety smelled like, but that’s what the man smelled of. Also, he could smell other Death Eaters that had been in this room as well as something that smelled rather good. Almost like food. A small house elf appeared and stared at Snape in question. Harry flicked his tongue out again and realized the food like scent was the house elf. Once again, Harry had to fight his instinct to lunge for the house elf. He didn’t want to eat the poor thing.

“I need to speak to the Dark Lord. I think I have something that belongs to him.” Snape stated in a draw to the house elf who nodded and disappeared, most likely to relay the message to Voldemort. Harry's inner snake mourned the lost meal and Harry knew he was going to need a lot of practice to ignore his snakelike urges.

The house elf reappeared rather quickly. “Master Dark Lords will be seeing yous now.” The house elf said in a squeaky voice before disappearing once more.

Snape straightened his shoulders, shifting Harry and making him hiss in agitation. Snape glanced over at Harry quickly before looking away. Once again, Harry could smell the nervousness on the man, but he chose to ignore it for now. He needed to talk to Voldemort. Snape walked up the stairs, heading towards the Dark Lord’s study and Harry hoped the man would speak with him.

In no time at all, they were standing before the dark doors of the man’s study. Snape raised a hand and knocked rapidly before waiting for Voldemort to allow him entrance. Harry lifted his head again and looked around as they walked into the Dark Lord’s study. He glanced around once before his eyes were drawn to the serpentine figure of Voldemort. The Dark Lord smelled very interesting to Harry. He smelled something like a snake, but here was something spicy mixed in as well.

“Severus, you said you had something that belonged to me?” Voldemort questioned as he motioned for his servant to be seated in the chair before his desk. Snape moved and stopped before he sat down to allow Harry to uncoil from him and slither onto the desk between the Death Eater and his master.

“Yes My Lord. This snake found me while I was in Hogwarts and spoke my name. I figured it belonged to you.” Snape reported monotonously. Harry hissed angrily at being called an ‘it.’ He was male last time he checked and he didn’t think that had changed with his transformation. Voldemort's gaze fell on Harry and Harry gazed steadily back entering into a staring contest with the snakelike man. It certainly helped that he didn’t have eyelids.

“Well, I can tell you that this snake is not mind. However, you said it called your name?” Voldemort was clearly intrigued by Harry, and the boy wasn’t sure if that was good or not. Snape nodded and Voldemort stared at Harry a little bit longer before he addressed his servant. “You may return to Hogwarts Severus. I will speak with the snake and find out where it came from.”

Snape nodded and rose from the chair. He bowed lowly to the Dark Lord before exiting the room. Voldemort waited until he heard the crack of apparation before his gaze fell heavily on Harry once more. :: _You seem to have a problem Harry._ :: Voldemort hissed in clear amusement.

Harry was shocked. :: _How did you know it was me?_ :: Harry hissed out in question. How could the Dark Lord possibly know it was him? He was a bloody snake for Merlin’s sake. He didn’t look anything like he usually did.

Voldemort smirked in amusement. :: _We are connected Harry. Even if you are no longer in human form, I will always know when you are near._ :: Voldemort explained before his expression grew serious. :: _And I know I told you not to try this alone. I told you that you were going to have problems if you were by yourself. You didn’t listen and now you have come to me because I’m the only one who can help you._ ::

Harry hissed in petulance. :: _You promised you wouldn’t enter my mind again._ :: Harry was annoyed that Voldemort had broken his promise and his inner snake was telling him to bite the man. Once again, Voldemort smirked, clearly knowing something Harry didn’t know.

:: _I didn’t read your mind Little One. I came to that conclusion on my own. Why else would you be here in snake form? The only logical conclusion is that you tried and succeeded in turning into an animagus form, but since you did it on your own and most likely didn’t read the entire book, you had problems changing back. And since you are a snake, you knew I would be the only one who could understand you, so I would be the only one who could know your problem and help you out. It’s not that hard of a deduction to make my Little One._ :: Voldemort hissed out as he held out a hand to Harry. Harry hesitated wanting to hold on to his indignant anger, but he knew he still needed Voldemort's help. Harry slithered up Voldemort's arm and settled around his shoulders like he had done with Snape. However, Harry was a lot more comfortable on Voldemort than he had been on Snape, because Voldemort knew how to help him find a comfortable position. Now Harry knew why Nagini preferred to let Voldemort carry her.

Once Voldemort made sure Harry was comfortable, Voldemort stood from his desk and walked out of his study, heading towards his bedroom where he could interact with Harry without being interrupted by a Death Eaters. :: _Do you know what type of snake you have become? Have you seen yourself?_ :: Voldemort asked once they were safely behind the wards on his room.

:: _I know I have a pattern on my scales, but I can’t see color so I don’t know what color I am and I also don’t know what breed I am._ :: Harry hissed in response. Voldemort nodded and lifted Harry off his shoulders to set him down on the bed. Harry coiled up and was once again reminded how strange everything felt. He could smell Voldemort and himself on the bed and the silk sheets felt strange against his skin.

:: _Would you like me to describe to you what you look like?_ :: Voldemort inquired as he dragged a finger along Harry's back. Harry's inner snake was absolutely delighted that his mate was showing him attention. Harry paused at the fact that he thought of Voldemort as his mate, but he guessed it was just a snake thing. However, he really did like the feel of Voldemort's long, thin finger petting him and he hissed out his appreciation and acceptance.

:: _Looking at you, you have light scales with a dark brown pattern running down your scales. You also have almost a reddish color for small spots in between the darker brown. You are very beautiful Harry._ :: Voldemort complimented as he continued to stroke Harry's back, making Harry a blissed out snake.

:: _And what breed am I?_ :: Harry asked, forcing back the content snake feeling to ask his question.

:: _I would say you are a corn snake. And you are a very beautiful one at that._ :: Voldemort complimented once again. Harry now knew why Nagini loved being complimented. It seemed that snakes were rather vain creatures who loved to be appreciated. The snake part of his mind was almost purring in pleasure both at the compliments and at the stroking.

The two of them continued in that manner for a while. Harry was really enjoying having Voldemort stroke his scales. It was strange to not feel Voldemort's coldness like he usually did. He figured it was because he was a snake now and his skin wasn’t hot to begin with. Voldemort still felt cold and that coldness was making him slightly sleepy, but it wasn’t as bad as the shock of icy skin on his hot back.

After a while, Voldemort pulled away and Harry hissed in annoyance. He had really enjoyed that. However, his human mind knew he needed to change back soon. :: _So, how do I change back?_ :: he hissed as he lifted his head to meet Voldemort's eyes. He honestly missed seeing the Dark Lord’s crimson eyes. Now they were just grey and not as beautiful.

Voldemort smirked and Harry knew he was in trouble. :: _Well, if you had read the book entirely, you would know that there needs to be another wizard present to help the animagus guide their magic through their new body in order to change them back. So I will need to help you do that before you can change back._ :: Voldemort hissed out, his tone implied he was leaving something out.

Harry's eyes narrowed in his mind. :: _Well, what are you waiting for? Help me so I can change back!_ :: Harry hissed.

:: _Now, now Little One. I am a Slytherin and you know nothing is free when it comes to dealing with us. I require payment for helping you out._ :: Voldemort hissed slyly.

All Harry could do was stare at the Dark Lord blankly. He should have known that the Dark Lord would use this to his advantage. He was the blood heir of Slytherin! And of course, Harry had no choice but to accept if he wanted to be human again. There was no one else who could help him.

In his mind, Harry started cursing the Dark Lord. The devious bastard knew he had Harry trapped and he was enjoying every minute of it. And what’s worse was Harry knew Voldemort wouldn’t tell him what he wanted as payment until he had helped Harry. Then Harry couldn’t refuse and make Voldemort think of a new payment. He really was trapped.

While Harry normal enjoyed Voldemort's power plays, he really just wanted to be human again. He didn’t want to deal with an egotistical Dark Lord at the moment, but it seemed he had no choice. He would need to agree to give the Dark Lord whatever he wanted. Harry mentally closed his eyes in annoyance before hissing his agreement. He would repay that Dark Lord when he was helped.

:: _Come now Harry, you need to ask politely. How else am I to know you need help unless you ask._ :: Voldemort hissed in amusement.

Harry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. :: _You have got to be kidding me!_ :: Harry exclaimed incredulously. It was bad enough he needed to repay Voldemort for helping him. Now he basically had to beg for the man to help him now!

:: _Ask and ye shall receive Harry. You know I can’t help you until you tell me what you want._ :: Voldemort stated, clearly beyond amused that he was pissing Harry off.

Harry was really temped to bite the Dark Lord, but he knew he would be cursed for that and he was not interested in finding out how the cruciatus curse felt as a snake. Well, he was pretty sure Voldemort wouldn’t use that curse on him, but there were other curses the man could do and Harry didn’t want to feel them as a snake. At this point, Harry was just resigned to his fate. Voldemort was on a power trip and Harry could not get away without obeying the dark wizard

:: _Please My Lord. Will you help me change back to my human form and I will repay you with whatever you demand._ :: Harry hissed in resignation. There was no other way to get through this.

Voldemort gave Harry a wide, serpentine grin which gave Harry the feeling that he had just sold his soul to the devil. Voldemort cleared his face quickly and began instructing Harry on how to guide his magic through his new body. He explained that because his body had changed, his magic needed to get acquainted with his new body before it would respond. Harry couldn’t just tell his magic to move through a body it didn’t know.

Voldemort slowly guided Harry as he moved his magic through his new body. As his magic explored his serpentine body, it started becoming more responsive to Harry's will. Eventually, Harry was able to will his magic to change him back into his human form. As he sat there getting reacquainted with his arms and legs, Voldemort informed him that he would need to practice transforming a bit every night until his magic was fully comfortable with his snake form.

As Harry turned to thank the Dark Lord, he suddenly found himself pushed flat on the bed; his clothes magically vanished off his body making him yelp in shock. Wide emerald eyes stared at Voldemort in surprised as Voldemort dragged his forked tongue across his lips.

Voldemort stared at the delicious feast before him before he met the boy’s eyes. “What are you doing?” Harry exclaimed as he tried to get up but found his arms pinned above his head by the Dark Lord’s hand.

“I thought it was obvious.” Voldemort stated as he vanished his own clothes. “I’m taking my payment.” With those words, Voldemort flattened his body against Harry's and Harry shivered at the icy skin of his lover against his hot skin. Bumps rose up along Harry's skin at the temperature difference between the two of them and Harry shivered in delight. Now that he was human once more, Harry could completely enjoy the power play Voldemort was doing now. He was always more aroused when Voldemort decided he wanted to completely dominate him.

Voldemort bent his head and trailed his forked tongue up Harry's neck to his earlobe. The Dark Lord bite down sharply on Harry's earlobe and the boy yelped at the sensation. The older wizard released the flesh and soothed the bite with his tongue before he moved back down, pausing to suck on Harry's pulse point.

When Harry began squirming in pleasure, Voldemort kneeled up slightly and casted a spell, conjuring rope to bind Harry's wrist to the headboard. Harry whined knowing he couldn’t argue with Voldemort. The Dark Lord would not listen to him now. He was completely at the man’s mercy, which was exactly what Voldemort wanted at this point. He wanted Harry to release all control to him, which Harry did gladly. He couldn’t resist a dominating Dark Lord.

Confident that Harry could no longer move his arms Voldemort dropped back on Harry and continued marking the boy’s pulse point. He wanted to make sure the mark was deep enough that it would be visible for weeks. He wanted everyone to know the boy had been claimed, proving to the world that the Boy-Who-Lived was in his fondest possession and that he would not be relinquishing his hold on the boy.

Satisfied with his mark, Voldemort moved down to the Harry's pert nipples and bit harshly into one using his fingers to tweak the other one. Harry released a shrill cry as pleasure rolled through him. He bucked his hips up, but they couldn’t move far under Voldemort's weight. Though the Dark Lord was emaciated, he still had strength in him that allowed him to keep Harry exactly where he wanted him. Harry whimpered as the Dark Lord continued to play with his nipples. Voldemort knew how sensitive they were and he took advantage of that every time they had sex. Releasing Harry's nipple from his teeth, Voldemort bit down on the other nipple, repeating the process. Harry writhed as much as he could beneath the Dark Lord, trying to get friction on his aching cock.

The Dark Lord released Harry's other nipple and soothed them both with his tongue. He continued toying with Harry's nipples and he dragged his nails down the boy’s sides making him squirm. Voldemort lifted his head and admired his work. There was a bright red mark on Harry's neck and around both of Harry's nipples. There were also red welts rising up on Harry's sides from the Dark Lord’s nails. Harry was panting and his emerald eyes were glazed from pleasure. His black hair was fanned around his head like a halo while a few strands were stuck to his sweaty forehead.

Harry was beautiful like this and Voldemort was beyond pleased that the boy was all his. He hadn’t expected Harry to agree to be with him, but he was glad the boy had. Harry had helped him win the war and he was constantly keeping his temper in check. He had chosen a beautiful Consort, even if Harry didn’t know he was Voldemort's Consort.

Voldemort slithered down Harry's body like a snake and blew on Harry's cock, making it twitch and pulling a moan from Harry. Voldemort smirked lecherously as Harry's glazed eyes met his gaze before he dropped down onto Harry's cock, sucking it into his mouth. Harry's hips tried to jerk up, but Voldemort held them down and dug his nails into the skin slightly letting Harry know not to move.

As Voldemort continued to suck on Harry's cock, he could tell the boy was trying hard to follow orders and not more. Pleasure was coursing through his body, making it very hard to obey the Dark Lord, but he had been given an order and he would try his best to please his lord.

While he was distracting Harry by giving sucking on his cock, Harry dipped his fingers into a jar of lubricant and slipped a finger inside the boy. Harry yelped slightly at the slick feeling entering him, but he adjusted quickly and forced his body not to move. While Voldemort was always careful about his nails, if Harry moved unexpectedly, it could end with him being scratched where he really didn’t want to be scratched.

After he thrusted his finger in and out a few times, he added the second one and started gently scissoring his fingers. He felt Harry tensing up as he approached his orgasm and he pulled back stopping Harry from releasing. Harry whined in displeasure as his orgasm was halted, but he still didn’t move. He knew something better was coming if he was patient.

Once he was sure that Harry was no longer in danger of achieving his orgasm, Voldemort reattached him mouth to Harry's cock and started swirling his forked tongue around the head, drinking in the fluid the was leaking out. Harry forced himself to relax as Voldemort added a third finger inside him. Even though they had been having sex for a while, he was still wary of being scratched by the Dark Lord’s long, sharp nails. Voldemort continued stretching Harry while he sucked on his erection until he was satisfied that Harry was loose enough.

Voldemort pulled back his head and carefully removed his fingers as Harry whimpered at the loss. The Dark Lord pushed Harry's thighs apart and lifted them slightly so he could position Harry where he wanted him. Voldemort rubbed his manhood against Harry's hole and smirked as Harry tried to push back against him. He loved tormenting the boy like this.

:: _Ask for it Harry. Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need!_ :: Voldemort hissed to Harry and his words slithered over Harry's ear forcing a shiver from the boy. He loved it when Voldemort spoke parseltongue to him while they were having sex. It was almost like he could feel the physical sensation of snake slithering over his body when the Dark Lord hissed at him. As he thought about that, Harry imagined what it would be like to have snakes slithering over his naked chest and he moaned out loud at the image.

:: _Please! Please fuck me!_ :: Harry hissed as he threw his head back in pleasure. He couldn’t even try to fight against the power Voldemort had over him. His mind was hazy with pleasure and he couldn’t think of anything other than reaching his orgasm. He needed to come!

:: _Ask and ye shall receive._ :: Voldemort repeated his words from early as he slowly entered Harry. Once again, Harry tried to push back against him, but Voldemort kept a firm grip on the boy’s hips and refused to allow him to move an inch. Harry whined but accepted that he would be moving at Voldemort's will tonight. He slumped to the bed as he released all control to his lord.

Voldemort hissed in pleasure as he felt Harry submit completely to him tonight and he thrusted in harshly, filling Harry faster than he had anticipated. However, much like Harry couldn’t resist a dominating Dark Lord, Voldemort couldn’t resist a submissive Harry. They worked so well together when they behaved like that and it made the pleasure that much more intense for the both of them.

Harry screamed in pleasure as he was filled by the Dark Lord. He loved this feeling and he never wanted it to stop. The Dark Lord knew exactly how to thrust to make Harry scream the loudest and he proceeded to do just that. He snapped his hips forward harshly and he forced himself to look at the boy and not completely lose himself to pleasure. The Dark Lord saw that Harry's eyes were closed and he hissed out a command. :: _Look at me my Little One. Look at only me. Know that I am the only one that will make you feel like this. You are mine! Say it!_ ::

Harry's eyes had snapped opened when Voldemort had commanded and he moaned loudly when Voldemort claimed him. He tried to respond, but a sharp thrust from Voldemort had him screaming in pleasure instead of responding like he had tried to do. He continued moaning uncontrollably until Voldemort pulled out so only the head was still in and he paused there. :: _Say it Little One. Say who you belong to! Shout it to the world that you are claimed! If you want me to keep moving you will say that you are MINE!_ :: Voldemort commanded, holding both himself and Harry still so neither of them could move.

:: _I’M YOURS!_ :: Harry screamed in parseltongue and Voldemort snapped his hips forward and continued to thrust into Harry. Harry continued screaming in pleasure, his screams getting louder and louder as he got closer and closer to his orgasm. He could feel the pleasure building slowly and he wanted it so badly. He wanted release!

Voldemort could also feel himself getting close to orgasm, but he refused to allow himself the pleasure of releasing until Harry had orgasmed. He always made sure Harry released first before he did. He wanted to give Harry as much pleasure as he could. Releasing one of Harry's hips, Voldemort noticed crescent shaped marks on the flesh before he snaked his hand between their bodies and gripped Harry's erection tightly and began stroked, bring Harry's screams to a new level as more pleasure filled him.

Harry began pulling at the ropes binding his arms as he began writhing as the pleasure increased and his orgasm approached. His throat no longer allowed him to scream, so keening whimpers filled the room as Voldemort continued to thrust and stroke Harry. Voldemort began to thrust harder hoping to bring Harry off before he orgasmed.

Voldemort gave a hard thrust and dragged his nail across the slit on Harry's cock and Harry's back arched as his orgasm swept through him. Voldemort continued stroking Harry's erection, milking him of his orgasm. He thrusted harder as Harry's muscles clamped down on him and after a few more thrusts, his orgasm ripped through him and he released into the boy. Voldemort bit down harshly on Harry's neck, right over the same mark he had made earlier and dug his teeth into the flesh as pleasure coursed through him. Harry released a shrill cry from the pain tinged pleasure, but he then collapsed bonelessly on the sheets.

Voldemort collapsed onto his forearms in an attempt not to crush Harry beneath him as he caught his breath. Harry lay boneless on the bed, his face red from exertion, and his breath coming out in pants. His hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead and there were red lines around his wrists from where the ropes had cut into his skin.

After Voldemort had caught his breath, he pulled out of Harry and then waved his hand to vanish the roped binding Harry's wrists. He gently lifted one of Harry's delicate wrists and healed the marks before repeating the process with the other wrist. Voldemort moved to rest next to Harry and pulled the boy to him. He adjusted them both so that he was leaning against the headboard and Harry was seated across his lap, facing sideways. The Dark Lord reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the small box that was sitting there. He waited until Harry was breathing normally before handing the boy the box.

Harry glanced up at him in confusion before he looked at the box once more. “What is it?” He asked his voice scratchy from all the screaming he had done.

“Open it my Little One.” Voldemort instructed, nuzzling he mark he had left on Harry's neck. Harry smiled slightly and then opened the box. A small gasp escaped from Harry's throat at what he discovered inside. Seated in the box was a small, delicate silver ring that appeared to be in the shape of a serpent eating its own tail and it had emerald eyes. Harry looked up at Voldemort curiously, unsure of what the ring was supposed to mean.

“I want you to become my Consort Little One.” Voldemort whispered in Harry's ear, allowing his tongue to flick against the boy’s ear. Harry shivered at the feeling, but frowned slightly.

“What does being your Consort mean exactly?” Harry inquired starting down at the beautiful ring nestled within the black box. Harry could feel Voldemort smirk against his neck and he knew he was not going to like he answer he would receive.

“It means that you will need to look up what being Slytherin's Consort means.” Voldemort responded in amusement.

Harry glared playfully at Voldemort and looked down at the ring. He had two options. He could accept the ring and trust that being the Dark Lord’s Consort would bring him happiness, or he could reject the offer and potentially end up hurting the Dark Lord. He knew that Consorts were the lovers of rulers and they had a position of power, but he was curious to know what being Voldemort's Consort would mean. In the end, it was not a hard decision to make.

Harry looked up and allowed his emerald eyes to meet Voldemort's crimson and he nodded. “I accept.” He said formally. Voldemort hissed in pleasure and dove forward to claim Harry's lips in a searing kiss as he slipped the ring onto Harry's finger. Harry was his now. No one could take him away from him. Harry was now and forever HIS!


	8. The Graveyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A retake on how the graveyard scene in Goblet of Fire could have happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> NC-17  
> Mature Content  
> :: _Parseltongue_ ::

Harry watched as Wormtail dropped the infant like Dark Lord into the cauldron and Harry prayed that the creature would drown. However, he knew from the burning in his scar that it was not going to drown. It was going to rise as something absolutely terrible. Agony seared through Harry's head as the Dark Lord’s tall, pale, emaciated form rose from the cauldron. Harry bit through his lip in an attempt to stifle his screams of pains. He did not want to draw attention to himself now, not when he could feel the Dark Lord’s magic washing over him.

Wormtail was off to the side whimpering in agony as he cradled his bleeding stump of an arm. Harry felt a burning hatred fill his mind as he stared at the rat. The man had gotten his parents killed, gotten his godfather locked up and now he had just brought back the darkest lord in history. For the first time, Harry actually wanted to kill someone. He truly wanted to murder the rat. When he brought his attention back to the Dark Lord he noticed the man was clothed now but still faced away from where Harry was bound to the statue.

The Dark Lord walked barefooted over to Wormtail and ruthlessly jabbed his wand into the Dark Mark tattooed on the man’s left forearm. The rat like man released a high pitched shriek that pierced Harry's ears and made his flinch back into the statue he was bound to. While the sound was torture to Harry's ears, Harry couldn’t deny the rush of pleasure the flowed through him as the traitor put through pain. Cracks echoed through the graveyard as masked and hooded figures appeared. These were the same people Harry saw at the Quidditch World Cup. These were the Dark Lord’s Death Eaters. Harry felt genuine fear at that moment and he knew he would not leave this graveyard unscathed.

The Dark Lord began to address his followers, but Harry's attention was drawn to the large serpent that slithered towards him. He could hear the snake hissing about food and a rat, but Harry couldn’t hear everything because a man was writhing on the ground, screaming in pain as the Dark Lord held his wand over him. The serpent slithered around the statue a few times before rising up in front of Harry. The boy wizard was slightly scared of the giant serpent as he had never been around a snake before and they unnerved him a bit.

:: _Nagini, get away from the boy._ :: the Dark Lord hissed and Harry saw the wizard’s face for the first time. He was strangely fascinated by what he saw. The Dark Lord’s face was rather serpentine in appearance. His nose was flat and his nostrils were slits. His cheeks were sunken in and his lips were very thin, almost nonexistent. His eyes were crimson and his pupils were slitted like a snake’s. He was bald and his skin was so pale, Harry could see all the veins in his head. While Harry was absorbed in the Dark Lord’s appearance, Nagini, the great serpent, lowered herself back to the grass, but continued circling the statue at a greater distance.

The binding holding Harry to the stone released him and he collapsed to the ground, carefully avoiding landing on Nagini. Harry's wand was tossed to the ground before him and he gripped it tightly before he stood and faced the dark wizard. “Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. I think you should bow to your betters, boy.” The Dark Lord’s voice was high and had a hissed quality to it that intrigued Harry. The man pointed his wand at Harry, but Harry continued to just stand there. The serpentine wizard grew angry at Harry's defiance. “I said BOW!” he yelled and silently casted the Imperious curse on the Harry.

A blissful feeling filled Harry's mind and he allowed himself to float in the feeling. It was so peaceful and Harry wanted to stay like this forever. ‘ **Bow to me Harry. Just bow and admit I am better.** ’ Hearing the dark wizard’s voice echoing in his mind, Harry quickly realized that he was under the Imperious curse. While Harry knew he could resist Mad-Eye Moody’s Imperious curse, the Dark Lord’s was ten times stronger and Harry had to summon up all of his will to fight the curse. However, he soon overcame it.

“No!” Harry cried out as he straightened back up from his half bowing position. Voldemort's crimson eyes widened in either shock or anger, Harry didn’t know which, but he did know he had the wizard’s attention now. Harry's heart was beating in his chest loudly as he waited for the older wizard to make a move. The two powerful wizards stared at each other while the Death Eaters waited anxiously.

The dark wizard tilted his head to the side and stared at the boy in curiosity. Harry stared back hesitantly, unsure of what was going through the older man’s mind. After a moment, Voldemort's wand snapped up and a spell was thrown at Harry too fast for him to move out of the way. If Harry thought the pain in his scar was bad when Voldemort rose from the cauldron, it was nothing compared to the agony shooting through his body now. The sound of tormented screams reached Harry's ears and it took him a moment to realize they were his own screams. He had never felt such excruciating pain before and he could feel it everywhere!

While Harry writhed on the ground, Voldemort sent away all of his Death Eaters except for Wormtail. Once it was only the three of them and the dead body left in the cemetery, the serpentine wizard lifted the curse on the boy. Harry lay bonelessly on the grass and tried to breathe through the bone deep ache that echoed through his body. His muscles twitched and brought new pain with every twitch and he could have sworn even his hair and nails hurt. His vision slowly returned from the blinding white that had encased his sight when the curse hit him. The black sky and stars greeted his sight before they were blocked by a pale, snakelike face looking down at him.

Before Harry could recover any more, his body flew through the air and smacked back into the stature that moved to bind him once again. Harry yelped as pain jolted through his body at the impact. The angel’s staff pressed him against its stone body and held him in place once more. “We seem to have a connection, Potter; one that allows me to feel your emotions. For example,” Voldemort stated as he snaked his body closer to Harry so he could speak close to his ear. “I could feel your murderous desire towards Wormtail. I could also feel your intense pleasure at his pain when I was summoning my followers, and it was _delicioussssss_.” The serpentine wizard turned the last word into a hiss and allowed his tongue to flick against the boy’s ear.

Harry shivered at the feeling, but he could not deny the dark wizard’s words. Everything the older man said was true. He did want to kill the rat and he had enjoyed the man’s torture. But why did that matter to the Dark Lord?

“I can give you want you desire, Harry.” Voldemort's hissed words slithered over his ear again. And he looked at the man curiously. What was he talking about? Harry didn’t understand how the man before him had gone from torturing him, to hissing in his ear about giving Harry his desires.

Voldemort's crimson eyes met his emerald and Harry felt his wand being pressed into his hand. He couldn’t remember when he had dropped it, but he assumed it was when he was writing on the ground under the Dark Lord’s curse. Harry gripped his wand, but continued to stare at Voldemort in confusion. Why was Voldemort giving his enemy his wand back? Harry was pretty sure this was not how this encounter was supposed to happen.

Voldemort leaned closer so his breath puffed against Harry's ear more and he spoke in a hissed whisper. :: _My servants have informed me that you can speak parseltongue, is this true Harry?_ ::

Harry's breathe caught in this throat at the sound of the dark wizard’s words. He had never heard the man speak parseltongue before, and there was something about hearing the wizard speak in that language that gave Harry feelings he did not wish to explore at this time. He didn’t even want to think about what he was feeling with Voldemort hissing in his ear. However, Harry knew he needed to reply or he might be hit with that curse again. :: _Yes._ :: Harry breathed out in response.

Voldemort smirked and looked over to where Wormtail was still admiring his new metallic arm. Harry couldn’t remember seeing the man get a new arm, so he figured it was when he had been distracted by Nagini. :: _Good. Now, as I said before, I can help you achieve your desires. I can teach you the spell that will get rid of the man you hate so much._ :: Voldemort hissed as he stepped back from Harry a bit. The boy wasn’t sure if he was glad that the older wizard had stepped away or disappointed. If Harry was being honest with himself, he was very much intrigued by the older wizard more than he was afraid of the man.

:: _The killing curse._ :: Harry replied, already knowing the spell Voldemort was talking about. Did he really want to kill Wormtail so much that he would use an Unforgivable curse? Could he really sink into the dark arts like that? Harry thought about what his parents would think of him if he did this. Would they be angry with him for sinking into the temptation of the dark arts? Or would they be proud that he had avenged their death. Harry leaned more towards the latter and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths before opening his emerald eyes and staring directly into the Dark Lord’s crimson eyes and made his choice. :: _Teach me._ ::

Voldemort hissed in pleasure and nodded, but he made no move to release Harry from the statue. :: _You can cast the spell from here. The words are ‘Avada Kedavra,’ and you need to really mean it Harry. You need to want to kill him with every fiber of your being if it to work._ :: Voldemort instructed as he reached out a hand and guided the hand with Harry's wand to point directly at the rat like man who was not paying attention to what was going on.

Harry closed his eyes tightly and allowed his fury at the rat to fill his mind. He thought about how the man had betrayed his parents and his godfather because the rat had been a coward. Harry's parents were dead because of this man. Sirius had been locked up for twelve years because of this traitor and now Harry's godfather was living on the run, unable to help Harry escape from his relatives. This rat was to blame for Harry's unhappy childhood. Sure, it was Voldemort's fault too, but if the traitor had never betrayed the trust of Harry's parents, they might have lived longer. Harry could feel his rage boiling up until all he could think about was the rat before him dead.

Harry's eyes snapped open and he focused all his rage into performing the spell. He wanted to kill this man with all that he was and he could feel his magic moving in agitation, ready to bend to Harry's will. With eyes as cold and unfeeling at the gem they represented, Harry whispered the words that would be his entrance into the dark arts.

Wormtail didn’t even have time to blink before the bright green light struck him and flipped him through the air a few times from the force of the spell. Harry hung limply in the grip of the stone angel. That spell had taken a lot out of him. He couldn’t believe he had actually cast an Unforgiveable. And he had succeeded on his first try. That was unheard of by most people. From what Mad-Eye Moody had said, it usually took normal wizards multiple tries before they succeeded in killing someone. Harry just figured he had enough hatred for the man that his magic was all too eager to obey his bidding.

Harry's wand slipped through his fingers as he panted from exertion, but before he could do much else, Voldemort was unfastening Harry's trousers and sliding his hand into them to palm his flaccid member. Harry yelped in shock at the icy hand that was gripping him and his wide eyes met the lust filled eyes of the Dark Lord.

Harry couldn’t believe what was happening to him! The Dark Lord had his hand down the boy’s trousers and was palming his length. The emerald eyed wizard’s breath caught in his throat as he felt arousal building in his lower stomach and a hot blush made its way up his neck and across his cheeks. The serpentine wizard dragged his tongue across Harry's neck up to his ear and began hissing. :: _You have so much power and will, Harry. You were able to resist my Imperious curse, you took my Cruicatus curse without breaking, and you successfully casted the Killing Curse on your first try. Your potential is wasted with Dumbledore and his useless Order of the Phoenix._ ::

Confusion filled the younger wizard. Order of the Phoenix? What was that? He had never heard of an Order of the Phoenix before. The dark wizard seemed to pick up on Harry's confusion and he hissed in surprised amusement. :: _So Dumbledore is still keeping secrets from you. I bet he hasn’t told you why I tried to kill you that Halloween night either._ :: the Dark Lord hissed silkily and flicked his tongue against Harry's ear. The younger wizard flashed back to his first year when he asked Dumbledore that very question. Was the headmaster ever going to explain it to him?

An icy squeeze on his cock brought Harry's attention back to the matter at hand. The boy released a cry of pleasure as the older wizard continued to fondle him. The emerald eyed boy could no longer think about anything other than the hand stroking him and the hissed words in his ear. The dark wizard was hissing about how responsive Harry was and how great he could become if he joined that dark side. Pleasure filled Harry's mind as his moans and whimpers echoed and mixed with Voldemort's hisses in the silent graveyard.

Harry threw his head back and hit it against the statue, but the brief flare of pain did nothing to diminish the pleasure as the younger wizard approached his orgasm. Voldemort alternated between rubbing and squeezing Harry's member and the boy’s sounds reached a higher pitch as he was overwhelmed by pleasure and he got closer to his release. Finally, Harry's keening cries reached a zenith and his vision blanked out as his pleasure peaked and he released into the waiting hand of Voldemort.

The Dark Lord removed his hand from Harry's oversensitive cock and waved his wand, tucking the boy back in his trousers and fastening them up again. Harry panted and hung limply in the embrace of the angel statue still holding him as the dark wizard returned to staring at him. Harry squirmed as much as he could now feeling very uncomfortable with what had just occurred.

Voldemort smirked at the boy and released him from the grasp of the angel. Harry fell to the ground and grabbed his wand as he stood on unsteady leg and waited for what was to come next. Voldemort seemed to consider Harry for a moment before he waved his wand in the direction of Cedric’s body and the portkey, indicating that Harry should leave.

The boy stared at the older wizard in confusion before he darted over to Cedric and summoned the portkey to him. Before the Twi-Wizard Cup touched his hand and sent him back to Hogwarts, Voldemort hissed one more line to him. :: _I will be seeing you soon, Harry._ ::

As the cup slammed into Harry's grasp and the world began to spin, Harry saw Voldemort bringing his cum covered hand up to his lips and lapping at the white fluid with a forked tongue, crimson eyes glinting in lust and amusement.


	9. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord hunts Harry through the halls of his manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 1am so I have no idea what was running through my head at the time.
> 
> Warning:  
> NC-17  
> Explicit sex

Harry awoke and stretched, not surprised to see the other side of the bed empty. His lover always got up before him to start working on things. Harry preferred to sleep in a bit. The emerald eyed boy got dressed in his running clothes and went out for a quick job around the outside of the manor. He did this every morning to keep in shape and to build up stamina for dueling, which he needed against his lover.

The boy was on this third lap around the outside of the manor when he was grabbed and pulled into one of the alcoves along the outside wall. Harry yelped at the unexpected abduction, but moaned when he was shoved face first against the wall and a forked tongue was dragged up the back of his neck. He shivered as he felt a familiar bulge grinding into his arse and he leaned back into the feeling. However, once his assailant relaxed his grip, Harry danced his way out of the hold and continued his run, looking back to see crimsons eyes had accepted his challenge.

Harry took off running as fast as he could, knowing the chase was on. Harry's heart was pounding not only from the adrenaline coursing through him from his run, but also the lust he felt from being accosted against a wall. As he ran, he stumbled slightly at the blast of lust he received through the connection he had with his lover. Emerald eyes narrow in amusement. So they were playing like that were they?

Harry sent back a wave of lust, but included a few sensory details as well, such as the sensation of Harry's lips around the Dark Lord’s cock. Harry heard a slight crash behind him and looked back long enough to see the Dark Lord had tripped and fell to the ground at what Harry sent back. Harry's laughter filled the air as the dark wizard growled and scrambled to his feet, eager to continue the chase.

Harry added a bit of extra speed in his running as he felt the Dark Lord getting closer. Seeing a door up ahead, the emerald eyed boy decided to make the game a bit more interesting. Harry ran inside the manor and hide long enough to send a fantasy of his to the Dark Lord before taking off through the hall ways.

Voldemort almost crashed into the door as his mind was invaded by the image of Harry bound spread eagle on their bed, a silver snake cock ring binding his swollen erection. In this image, Voldemort was thrusting violently into the boy, making him scream repeatedly and beg for release. Shaking his head to clear the image, but storing the idea away for further use, Voldemort continued hunting down his lover. When he caught to boy, he was going to ravish him for hours.

Deciding to level the playing field a bit, Voldemort decided to send an image back, this one of what would have happened had Harry not slipped his grasp in the alcove. The boy was pinned against the wall, the Dark Lord’s lips attached to the boy’s neck while his hand moved down to pull down the boy’s shorts. The dark wizard continued to grind into to youth’s arse until his shorts were removed and he had clear access to the boy’s hole. Using one hand to prepare the boy using a spell as he was far too impatient to prepare him manually, the Dark Lord used his other hand to open his robes and free his erection. He then grabbed the boy’s hips and thrusted in deep, relishing in the boy’s scream of pleasure. Harry arched back into the Dark Lord keening as he was ravished against the stone wall.

Voldemort heard a breathy moan not far ahead of him and he grinned lecherously, knowing he was getting close to capturing the boy. However, it seemed that Harry still had a few tricks up his sleeve as the Dark Lord with throw another image from the little minx.

Voldemort was in his study, researching a few things when the emerald eyed boy entered and locked the door behind him. The young wizard walked over to the Dark Lord and plopped down in his lap, the black robe he was wearing opened slightly revealing he had nothing on underneath. The Dark Lord grabbed him by the hips and slammed him down on the table, ripping open the robe and smashing their lips together.

Before he could allow himself to get lost in the fantasy of his Little One, Voldemort pushed the image away and continued his hunt. He would get his hands on the boy soon and there would be so many different things they could try. He was very intrigued by the boy’s fantasy of having sex on his desk. If he was in the mood when he caught the boy, maybe he would oblige him and see how much he liked it.

He could feel that the boy was not too far ahead of him, and he decided to end this game a little early. Pulling out his wand, the Dark Lord sent a tripping jinx down the hall. He heard the boy crash to the floor and he slowed his pace to a stalking prowl as he approached his prey. Harry looked up at him with wide lust filled eyes and the Dark Lord smirked lustfully back. He quickly bound the boy and threw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, making sure to grope the boy’s arse every time he tried to complain.

Voldemort carried his Little One to their bedroom where he tossed the boy on the bed and waved his wand to vanish both of their clothes. He decided to mess with Harry's first fantasy a bit and rearranged the bound boy so he was spread eagle on the bed. The Dark Lord decided he needed to punish his Little One for making him chase him through the halls with his painful erection, so the dark wizard decided to slowly explore his lover with his tongue, drinking up all the sweat the had accumulated on the boy’s skin.

Harry keened and moaned and twisted in his bonds as the dark wizard gazed at him wickedly before engulfing his erection. The boy bit back a scream at the feel of the crimson eyed wizard’s fork tongue flicking all around his cock. He tried to thrust his hips up, but the Dark Lord quickly gripped the boy’s hips and held them in place while he continued to enjoy his feast on the boy.

As the boy continued to release his delicious sounds, the older wizard could no longer control his desire and he released one of his Little One’s hips to reach down and begin preparing him after dipping his fingers in the jar of lube that had a permanent place on their nightstand. As usually, he was exceedingly careful about his long, sharp nails knowing the boy wouldn’t allow him to screw him again if he nicked his silky inner walls, so he was mindful of how hard he pushed in and how fast he moved his fingers. Once he had three fingers in the boy and was sure the boy was prepared enough, he removed his fingers, smirking wickedly once more at the disappointed mewl the boy released.

The Dark Lord lined himself up, but refused to move until the boy asked for it. Emerald eyes blazed up at him filled with lust and love and the boy cocked an eyebrow before throwing all his pleasure at the Dark Lord. The older wizard gasped at the overwhelming sensations and thrust sharply into the boy. “You little brat.” The Dark Lord cursed as he slammed harshly into the boy as punishment for his manipulation. Though judging from the boy’s moans, he didn’t think the boy was realizing he was being punished.

Though he was annoyed that he had been manipulated out of hearing the boy beg, the dark wizard couldn’t help but feel pride over how much control the boy had over their connection. At the beginning of their relationship, only Voldemort could manipulate the emotions running between their link, but Harry quickly learned how and that’s how their game began.

The Dark Lord and his Little One soon lost themselves in pleasure as the sensations were echoed back and forth between them, heightening their experience and making it harder and harder to stave off their orgasms. Eventually, it all began too much for Harry and he came with a loud cry that had Voldemort biting down on the boy’s neck to muffle his cry as he spilled his pleasure inside the boy, savoring the feeling of the boy’s silky walls clamping down on him.

As the two basked in their afterglow, Harry looked at Voldemort in a daze and made the comment, “I’m glad you no longer allow you Death Eaters to come here uninvited. I think they would have died from seeing their great leader running through the halls with an obvious erection and tripping randomly.”

Crimson eyes narrowed playfully before the man bit down harshly on his Little One’s neck, marking it for all to see and snarling back “You are such a brat.”

“But I’m you’re brat.” Harry countered smirking.

The Dark Lord seemed to be considering the boy for a moment before agreeing and pulling his sleepy Little One into his arms so they could rest after their game. “Yes. You are my brat, my Little One, and you shall always be.”


	10. Truth and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry overhears a conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was kind of hard to write for me because Harry's reaction at the beginning of the story is very similar to how I've reacted in the past and still react sometimes. I hope you all enjoy this.

Harry walked through the halls of the Dark Lord’s manor, trying to find where the dark wizard was. He had a question about something in his book that he needed Voldemort to answer. Unfortunately, since he hadn’t lived here that long, he still didn’t know his way around the manor, and he was relying on his scar to lead him to the man. As he approached a corner, Harry paused as he heard the voice of a person he did not want to see at the moment. The boy was about to turn around and just asked the Dark Lord through their link instead of seeking the man out when he heard his name being spoken. Curiosity got the better of him and Harry pressed himself against the wall to listen in on the conversation.

“We won’t need to worry about Potter for very much longer.” Bellatrix Lestrange spat out his name like a curse. Harry still hated the woman for taking away his godfather a few months ago, but Voldemort had made him promise not to curse the woman every time he saw her.

“And why do you think that?” A lower level Death Eater questioned. Harry had never seen this man before, but he had only been introduced to the Inner Circle a few weeks ago. Voldemort didn’t trust his lower level followers to actually follow his instructions about not harming the boy. While all of the Death Eaters knew about Harry being here, only the Inner Circle had seen him.

“Use your head you moron!” Bellatrix snapped out. “It’s obvious that Dark Lord is only playing with Potter. He wants something from the brat and when he gets what he wants, the Dark Lord will toss Potter aside. It’s not the first time he’s made someone feel special so he could get what he wanted. I’m telling you, soon out lord will get what he wants from the boy and then throw him away. The best part is that Potter doesn’t even know it! He made a vow to stay in the manor, so the Dark Lord could lock him in the dungeon and the brat could do nothing about it.” Bellatrix finished with her chilling cackle.

Harry felt like someone had ripped his heart out. He felt a physical pain in his chest that made it hard to breathe and he brought his fist up to his mouth to muffle his heartbroken whimper of agony. He didn’t want Bellatrix to know he had heard her. While he hated the woman, she had been with the Dark Lord for years and knew him better than Harry did. If what she was saying was true, he wasn’t going to disbelieve it. She had even said the Dark Lord had done this before. Would Voldemort really throw him away after everything?

The pain in his chest began reaching excruciating levels so Harry did something he hadn’t done since he lived with the Dursleys. He shut down completely. He blocked off all his emotions and just became a hollow shell. It was easier to deal with the hatred of others if he couldn’t feel anything at all. He could feel all his emotions draining away into the box in his mind that he had built as a child. He felt empty now, but he knew it was for the better. As long as he couldn’t feel anything, he didn’t need to worry about getting hurt by the Dark Lord.

Harry turned on his heel and walked back to the Dark Lord’s chambers. He didn’t need the man’s help anymore. He didn’t need anyone’s help here anymore. He was now a prisoner in this manor, so he decided he should start acting like one.

The boy entered the chambers placed the book on the table before sitting on the window seat and staring at the forest that bordered the property. He was unsure of how long he sat there, but he didn’t think it was long before the Dark Lord stormed into the room. Harry turned and looked at the man who froze in shock at what he saw.

Voldemort had been in his study when he felt shock and hurt come from the boy’s side of the link before everything disappeared. He had been in the middle of an important, so he hadn’t been able to go to the boy when everything on that end disappeared. However, the moment his meeting had ended the crimson eyed man had walked briskly to his chambers. He saw his boy sitting on the window seat, staring out at the forest. However, when his boy turned to look at him, the Dark Lord did not like what he saw. The once expressive emerald eyes that scintillated with life were dead. The vibrant color had dulled to a darker green that Voldemort did not like at all.

Harry stared blankly at the Dark Lord before returning his dead gaze to the scenery outside. Voldemort didn’t know what had happened, but he knew he needed to fix it quickly. His boy was supposed to be expressive and emotional. The Dark Lord was the cold, emotionless one in their relationship. Harry felt everything the Dark Lord couldn’t and now neither of them felt anything.

Using their connection, the Dark Lord poked around Harry's mind, trying to figure out how the boy had shut down so completely. “Harry?” The older wizard questioned hesitantly. He didn’t want his boy to lash out when he wasn’t sure what had happened. “Little One?” he questioned again as he approached.

Harry neither moved nor made any indication that he heard the older man speaking. Voldemort stared down at his boy for a moment before picking him up and carrying him over to the bed where he sat with the boy in his lap. Harry remained docile and unexpressive the entire time. The dark wizard was definitely concerned now. Harry hated when Voldemort carried him around. He would always complain that he was more than capable of walking. What had happened to make his Little One so unresponsive?

Harry heard the dark lord calling him, but he knew it was all a lie. Bellatrix had pointed that out and now that he knew the truth he couldn’t react to the pet names the man called him. They were all merely another way to manipulate him into giving the older man exactly what he wants. He remained unresponsive even when the crimson eyed man picked him up and carried him to the bed. He would have lashed out at the idea of being carried, but he no longer cared. He was a prisoner and his keeper could do whatever he wanted.

Voldemort spent a few minutes trying to talk to the boy and get him to open back up, however his boy remained unresponsive. Seeing no other way, he did something he promised the boy he would never do; he entered the boy’s mind. Harry jerked at the invasion, but that was all he did. With his emotions locked up, he didn’t care the Voldemort was invading his mind like he promised he would never do.

The Dark Lord shifted through Harry's memories until he found the one he was looking for. He watched through Harry's eyes as he eavesdropped on Bellatrix's conversation with a lower level Death Eater and he felt fury at when Bellatrix was saying. She knew nothing about his relationship with Harry. How dare she insinuate that she did?

Voldemort felt how the witch’s words physically injured his boy and he knew he would need to hunt down the crazy haired witch and teach her not to speculate about his relationships. He felt as Harry shut down all his emotions as he figured it would be easier to deal with the Dark Lord if he didn’t have to feel anything.

Slipping out of his boy’s mind, Voldemort knew he needed to do something that he never did. He would need to reassure Harry that he would never throw the boy away. His boy was too precious to him to be tossed away like garbage. The Dark Lord wrapped his thin, skeletal arms around his precious boy and he brought his head close to the boy’s ear.

:: _Now you listen to me Harry Potter and you listen well. You are mine and I am **never** going to throw you away like you mean nothing. I told you when you agreed to come here and step out of the war that I would do everything in my power to keep you happy. You should know better than to listen to Bellatrix's words. You know as well as anyone that she will lie to get what she wants. I am disappointed in you Harry._ :: Voldemort hissed in Harry's ear. He knew to use parseltongue to convince the boy as he had taught him that it was impossible to lie in the serpent language.

Harry felt the hissed words slither into his mind and wrap around the box of his emotions. Though he knew that is was impossible to lie in parseltongue, his mind still rebelled against the idea that the Dark Lord could be telling the truth. He had been so used to everyone throwing him away when he had fulfilled his use that he couldn’t rationally believe that he was important to anyone. People only manipulated him into thinking he was important or treasured when they needed something and then pushed aside when he was no longer useful. His soul screamed out when the Dark Lord said he was disappointed in him and the box began shaking a bit, small cracks forming along the walls.

Within the Dark Lord’s grasp, Harry started struggling against the man’s hold, trying to get away from the older man. His protection was breaking and he couldn’t be here. He needed to get away from the man before he started falling for his beautiful lies again. His mind no longer registered that what Voldemort was saying had to be the truth because of the parseltongue. The crimson eyed wizard’s words were competing with the crazy witch’s words and Harry's emotion box was shaking violently.

The dark wizard tightened his grip as Harry started thrashing around and he knew he was getting somewhere with the boy. :: _I told you when you came here that you were mine and I would never let you go. I told you that you were more important to me than anything. You know you are part of my soul Little One. Do you really think I would throw my soul away so carelessly? I told you that I would protect you from anything. I wouldn’t let Dumbledore manipulate you and I wouldn’t let my Death Eaters hurt you without retribution. And I certainly won’t let you hurt yourself. You are MINE Little One and that is **never** going to change._ :: Harry was thrashing more violently, but Voldemort could feel some of his boy’s emotions leaking through the bond once more. He could feel confusion and hurt and defeat and strength all rushing through the bond has Harry tried to fight his hold and get away. However the Dark Lord was not letting the boy get away that easily. He would keep the boy here as long as it took for him to understand that the boy belonged to him the moment he agreed to come with him.

:: _I am so disappointed that you would believe a Death Eater over me Harry. I made a vow to you when you came here and the first time that vow is tested you think the worst of me. Haven’t I proven how my I treasure you in these past few months? I have done so much for you, and yet you still think the worst of me and try to find a reason to leave me each time. Do my promises mean that little to you? Do **I** mean that little to you?_ :: Voldemort knew he was manipulation the boy, but everything he was saying was true and he was going to make the boy see that. Harry froze in his arms and Voldemort could feel a lot more emotions from him now. The Dark Lord knew he only needed a small little push to get his boy back to him.

Harry sat frozen in the dark wizard’s hold, shaking as his box cracked more and more and his emotions started spilling out rapidly. He didn’t want to disappoint the Dark Lord. He looked up to the man for his knowledge and his skill and he wanted to prove that he was worth being here with the man. That was why he threw himself in his studies. He wanted to prove that he could be equal to the Dark Lord like the prophecy said. He wanted desperately to believe the Dark Lord, but Bellatrix's words still echoed in his mind. _He’s done this before. He just wants something._

Voldemort could hear the witch’s words in Harry's head and forced them out. He replaced them with the words he had told the boy when Harry had agreed to come with him. _You know people are going to tell you lies about me. But you will need to trust what **I** am telling you. I will treasure you for as long as you are with me and you better believe that will be forever Harry. You are my Little One and you are not escaping me. I will keep you safe and I will treasure you like no one has before. All you need to do is trust me and close your ears to everyone else._ Voldemort added a new level to his persuasion and pushed his possessive feelings through the bond so Harry could feel just how treasured and precious he was to the boy.

Harry released a loud keening sound as his box broke and his emotions stormed through him. He felt so much that he curled into himself and began sobbing. He hated that he had doubted the Dark Lord after everything the man had done for him. He hated that he had allowed a witch he knew lied to manipulate him into disbelieving the dark wizard. He hated that he thought so lowly of himself that he couldn’t believe that someone actually cared for him and treasured him. He sobbed for how possessive the dark wizard was of him and how precious he was to the older wizard.

The Dark Lord pulled Harry with him as he lay down on his side and spooned against the boy’s back, knowing his Little One needed his presence near him now. He pressed possessive kisses into the boy’s hair and gripped him tighter as the boy cried out everything that had been done against him. He knew now that the boy no longer doubted how he felt, he could help Harry become a stronger wizard who wouldn’t care what others said about him. He would believe that Voldemort cared about him as much as he was able and that the dark wizard treasured him about everything. The crimson eyed wizard turned the boy’s fact towards his and he was relieved to see the bright emerald eyes peering tearfully back at him. Seeing the emotions back in those eyes droved Voldemort to claim his Little One’s mouth in a possessive kiss. He hadn’t lied to the boy. Harry was **his** and he was never letting his boy go.


	11. A Matter of Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Voldemort strike up a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :: _Parseltongue_ ::

Crimson eyes stared down at the boy curled up on the bed. He needed to get work done, but he didn’t want to leave Harry here alone. Voldemort narrowed his eyes in thought before he decided on a course of action. Walking away from the bed, Voldemort opened the wardrobe and pulled out a black robe. He then walked back over to the bed and pulled Harry up slightly to put the robe on the boy.

Harry muttered in discontent slightly before he settled back down to sleep. This didn’t last long as Voldemort scooped up his young lover and settled him on his hip. Harry wrapped his legs around Voldemort and rested them on the opposite hip so he had stability. The boy buried his head in the Dark Lord’s neck, grumbling about being woken up before he wanted to be. The dark wizard shook his head fondly and headed from the bedroom to his private study.

Though he wasn’t expecting anyone to see him today, he would still prefer his lover to be covered as much as possible, hence the robe. It always amused the Dark Lord that his lover would cling to him when he was carried like this. He also found it very endearing and he was glad for his protruding hip bones that allowed him to carry the boy stably.

Once they had reached his study, the dark wizard adjusted Harry before sitting down in his chair with the boy curled up on his lap. The boy snuggled closer before drifting back to sleep. Voldemort smiled indulgently and started working on the reports that had been left on his desk. As much as he would have loved to remain in bed with his lover all day, the paperwork had been piling up and he needed to get it done.

§§§§§

When Harry awoke, he was very surprised and confused to discover he was on Voldemort's lap in the man’s study. The last thing he remembered was being in bed curled up against his lover. He lifted his head slowly from its position on the Dark Lord’s shoulder and glanced curiously at the crimson eyed wizard.

“I needed to finish some paperwork and you didn’t want to wake up. So we compromised in a matter of speaking.” The older wizard stated as he continued working on the massive stack of reports in front of him.

Emerald eyes narrowed in annoyance. “What you actually mean is that you didn’t like where I was so you elected to move me.” the Dark Lord looked over and raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the boy’s irritated tone.

“I said we compromised. You just weren’t awake to state your end of the compromise.” He replied with a smirk that Harry wanted to punch off his face. Sadly this was not the first time the man had elected to move him because he didn’t like where Harry was. However, this was the first time he had been moved _**from**_ the bed. Usually the man picked him up from the sofa or wherever he was and moved him to the bed.

Harry did not like that he was being ignored like this. If the bloody Dark Lord had paperwork to do, he could have left Harry in bed. The boy tried to get of Voldemort's lap, but the man merely tightened his grip on Harry's hip and pulled him tighter against the crimson eyed man. The emerald eyed boy huffed in annoyance and sulked on the man’s narrow lap as he considered his options.

He would summon a book and just remain on the man’s lap, but the dark wizard had left the boy’s wand back in the bedroom. He could just sit here until the man was done, but the height of the stack of papers indicated that he won’t be done for a while and Harry was likely to get bored. His final option was finding a way for the man to let him go.

A smirk threatened to cross Harry's face, but he quickly schooled his expression before the Dark Lord could see it. Feigning an air of defeat, Harry rested his head back on the dark wizard’s shoulder. He would have just dropped his head on the shoulder, but he knew from experience that that didn’t end well. The man’s shoulders were just too bony and he didn’t want to deal with a headache at the moment.

The dark wizard gave no reaction the Harry's move, so the boy allowed his body to relax fully against the man’s narrow frame. After a few moments of Voldemort not reacting, Harry moved his head slightly and pressed his lips against the man’s pale neck. With his lips against the Dark Lord’s pulse point, he could feel the man’s heart beat jump slightly at his move. The older man froze slightly, but when Harry didn’t repeat the action, he relaxed again and continued with his paperwork.

Harry had to work hard to suppress his smile so he wouldn’t give his game away. The emerald eyed wizard had allowed his devious and cunning side out as he lived with the dark side. He had learned a lot about being sneaky and conniving and now he was going to use his skills again the Dark Lord to get what he wanted. After all, he was just stating his end of their supposed compromise. Lulling the Dark Lord into a false sense of security, Harry decided to up the game slightly.

The boy attached his mouth to the man’s neck and began squirming in Voldemort's lap. He smirked deviously in his mind as he felt the Dark Lord react to his motions and he felt the tell-tale sign of the dark wizard’s arousal. The older man hissed in pleasure as Harry moved rhythmically on his lap and he relaxed his grip on the boy’s hip slightly, allowing him to move as he wished.

Harry waited until his grip was loose enough before he slid from the Dark Lord’s grasp. Crimson eyes widened in shock though they were still glazed with arousal. Playful emeralds eyes met those crimson eyes before Harry sashayed from the room. He felt the burning crimson on his back until he shut the door behind him as he returned to their bedroom.

He knew the man would come after him soon, but he also knew the man **needed** to finish the paperwork soon. The man abhorred paperwork, which is why it built up so much, but there came a point where the man could no longer ignore it and he would spend hours in his study reviewing all the reports. Harry could still feel the man’s arousal and lust flowing through their link, but he easily pushed it aside and curled up in bed with his book.

Harry wasn’t sure how long he was in the bedroom before their bedroom door slammed open. Emerald eyes calmly looked up to face the burning crimson eyes that instantly pinned Harry to the bed. Voldemort prowled towards the bed and started obsessively at Harry's fae like face. The youth watched as the man stalked closer before he stood up abruptly.

“Let’s compromise, shall we?” Harry inquired as Voldemort hit the ward the boy had set up around him. Voldemort pushed his hand against the ward and Harry knew the man would be able to break down the ward without any trouble, but he knew he also had the man intrigued.

“A compromise you say.” Voldemort stated as calmly as he could given his state of arousal. The man was a master at masking his emotions, but he could never hide them fully from Harry. The two of them lived in each other’s heads too often for that to work. Harry could feel the burning lust flowing through their link and it was starting to affect Harry as much as it was affecting the Dark Lord, but Harry had to say his piece.

“Yes, compromise.” Harry stated calmly. He would not allow to the Dark Lord to win this. He would get what he wanted from the man and the Dark Lord would agree only if he played this right.

“And what compromise would that be?” Voldemort inquired, pressing once more on the ward, causing it to ripple. Harry knew he was running out of time. He needed to speak quickly.

“I will allow you to have me however you want, as long as you promise to never move me from wherever I am without my consent.” Harry rushed to get out before the Dark Lord tore down his ward.

The crimson eyed wizard paused and looked thoughtfully at the youth before him. “No deal Little One. You are stubborn enough that I know there will be times when I need to move you and you will not move nor will you consent to move. Try again.” The dark wizard stated as he paced before the ward.

Harry considered his options for a moment before restating his compromise. “Fine. Then you must promise not to move me while I’m sleeping, especially if it’s just because you want me with you while doing paperwork.” Harry stated, his tone annoyed by the end of his statement.

Voldemort smirked in amusement. :: _And in return I can have you however I want you my Little One?_ :: Voldemort hissed silkily. Harry shivered as the words slithered to his ear and he suppressed a moan. He needed to get through their agreement first.

“Yes.” Harry stated, he could already feel his heart rate increasing as he watched the man prowl before his ward. The Dark Lord stopped directly in front of Harry and gave a nodded of agreement.

“I agree to your terms, Little One.” The older man stated and then crushed the ward keeping Harry from his grasp. Before Harry could even blink, he was thrown onto the bed where he bounce before being covered by a robed dark wizard. :: _Now, about my side of our… **compromise**_.:: the wizard hissed sensually in Harry's ear. The serpentine wizard turned his head and caught the boy’s lips in a hungry and possessive kiss.


	12. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle and the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ended up being really sad and I actually cried while writing it. I would love to hear how you all reacted to it.  
> :: _Parseltongue_ ::

Harry stood dueling against his onetime best friend as the Dark side and Light side battled in the final battle. The boy was grateful that his lover had thought to teach him everything he could or Harry would not have been able to defeat Hermione as quickly as he did. He could tell the woman had been practicing, but she still couldn’t beat him in stamina and raw power. Harry was considered his lover’s equal and as such, it was expected of him to be just as powerful as the man.

Incarcerating the frizzy hair woman, Harry ventured back to where his lover was dueling with Dumbledore. Harry stood close to Lucius and Severus and watched the duel, keeping away pesky Order members who were trying to interfere. Harry watched victoriously as Dumbledore fell to the Dark Lord’s killing curse. The manipulative headmaster was no more. Harry glanced back to share a triumphant smirk with Lucius when he noticed a look of horror cross the blonde’s pale face and spun around to see what the problem was.

Harry's breath caught in this throat as he saw the bright green light of the killing curse surround his lover, coming from Minerva McGonagall.. The world fell into slow motion as the Dark Lord Voldemort dropped to the earth, his heart no longer beating. Harry's vision zeroed in on his lover and he waited for the man to get up. He couldn’t be dead. He just couldn’t. Harry was still alive. He still had horcruxes. There was no way his lover was dead. However, Voldemort did not move and Harry's chest burned as pain raced through it. He couldn’t breathe. His heart felt like it was dying as Harry stared at the corpse of his lover.

An agonizing scream echoed through the battle field, startling those still fighting and making them look over to where the sound originated from. Harry laid curled up with his head resting on his lover as he screamed in the anguish of the loss of his lover. Tears streamed freely down his face as he gripped the black robes and buried his head in the man’s chest. Keening wails continued echoing from the boy and everyone stood frozen at the sight before them.

Seeing Minerva about to curse Harry, Lucius swiftly summoned a shielding spell and ran over to the screaming boy. He reached down and grabbed Harry's arm to pull him away from the body. Harry's screamed reached a higher pitch as he was forced away from his lover’s diseased body. He struggled violently against the steel arms that pulled him away and he was apparated before he could get away and get back to his lover.

Landing in the Dark Lord’s private study, Lucius and Severus released the boy and watched as he collapse to the floor. He was still shrieking in distress and agony and neither of them knew what to do. Harry curled up in a ball and tried to hold himself together. It felt like his heart was being torn apart viciously and all his insides were trying to fall out. A black hole was forming in his chest, creating a giant empty space where his heart should have been. His world was falling apart and he couldn’t stop it.

Harry screamed until he damaged his vocal cords enough that no sound came from him any longer. Voldemort was gone and Harry was alone again. Harry had never felt so isolated in his life. When he had run away towards the beginning of the war, he had known that he would be reunited with his love eventually. However, there was no possibility of that now. His world, his love, his **_soul_** was gone and it wasn’t coming back.

Voldemort would no longer be there when Harry woke up in the morning. He would no longer feel the man wrap his icy arms around him and pull him back against the emaciate body he had come to adore. He would no longer feel the crimson eyes watching him with fondness, love, or lust. He would never be able to duel with his lord and tease the man relentlessly. He would never have the deep heated discussion with the wizard about the way their world should be. He would never again feel the deep, possessive love Voldemort felt for him when they were entangled in bed. He would never feel the honest connection between him and another person because his other half was gone. He was truly and absolutely alone in the world now.

Lucius and Severus were deeply concerned with their Little Lord. He had stopped screaming only because his vocal cords could no longer sustain a sound. He was now curled up in a ball staring lifelessly at a wall. He looked like what Lucius remembered from a visit to Azkaban. Harry looked like a dementor had removed his soul. It was a truly frightening sight to see those once vibrant eyes so dead and empty. It looked like Harry had shut down completely and was no longer there. In urgency, Lucius looked over to his black haired partner and told Severus to go. The potions master nodded quickly and all but ran from the room.

Lucius approached the boy hesitantly, unsure of how he would react. He had never seen Harry like this and he didn’t want his Little Lord to lash out at him. Harry had actually injured him in a duel before and he did not want to be held until the boy’s curse. He was known for being as vicious as the Dark Lord when he was angry.

“Harry?” Lucius asked cautiously. He knelt down next to the boy but did not touch him. He didn’t want to be attacked on instinct as the boy was still gripping his wand in a white knuckled fist. The boy made no response. He merely continued staring lifelessly across the room, shimmering tears falling rapidly from his eyes. Harry's complexion was paler than Lucius had ever seen and the blonde feared for a moment that the boy was dead as well. But he saw the racing pulse in the boy’s neck letting him know his Little Lord was still among the living.

Harry couldn’t deal with the pain of it all. His mind retreated to the memories of happier times with his beloved. He remembered his birthday when Voldemort had fed him chocolate dipped fruit before making love to him slowly and sweetly for the rest of the day. He remember dueling against the Dark Lord and taunting him by allowing the cutting curses to slice through his clothes until enough skin was showing that Voldemort was distracted. Harry had quickly disarmed the man before repairing his clothes to the best of his ability and informing the frustrated man that he was going to get a shower.

He remembered exploring the gardens with Voldemort during the full moon and laying with his head in the dark wizard’s lap as they watched the stars. Voldemort had spoken about his plans for the Wizarding World after the end of the war that night and Harry had been enthralled. The man had had so many wonderful ideas that honestly made sense. He just didn’t agree with the man’s stance on the muggles. They had discussed it for days afterwards before they had come to a reluctant compromise.

Harry remembered the time Voldemort had surprised him in the library and they had sex on the table he had been working on. He remembered Voldemort forcing him to meet Nagini properly and how proud he had been that the two of them could be friendly around one another. Briefly Harry wondered what would happen to Nagini now that Voldemort was…

Harry retreated quickly back into his memories of when the man was still with him. He couldn’t face a world without his soul, so he hid in his mind where the man would never leave him. His world was now dulled to black and white. His lover had taken all the color with him and Harry didn’t want to live in black and white. Most of his life had been black and white until the Dark Lord had showed him the shades of grey in between and then added color to the universe for Harry.

Harry remembered how much love he had for the man, but now the love was tainted with the pain of the reality that his love was gone. And the dark wizard had taken his heart with him when he died. Harry's heart, if it was still there, would never be anything more than a shriveled up organ that was dull and black with death.

Death…

If Harry's soul was dead, then he could kill his body and join his love wherever the man was. He didn’t have to be here alone. He would stay with his love forever and never have to feel lonely again.

Lucius was startled by the manic light that lit his Little Lord’s eyes. He didn’t think it was any better than the dead gaze the boy had been wearing before. He didn’t know what Harry had going on in his mind, but he knew for certain it would not be good for anyone involved. He desperately wished Severus would hurry up and return. The blonde didn’t think he could handle the boy much longer if he truly set his mind to something.

Harry sat up quickly, startling Lucius as he fell back onto his bottom from the boy’s sudden movement. Harry's eyes were still glazed with nothingness, but there was a hysterical sheen to it that didn’t bode well for the situation. The blonde yelped as the holly wand whipped up and the Dark Lord’s sharp obsidian letter opener was summoned into the boy’s hand. Lucius froze in absolute shocked horror as Harry got a good grip on the hilt of the wickedly sharp blade and lifted it above his head.

Snapping himself out of his horrified stupor, Lucius lunged forward and locked his steely fingers around the boy’s frail wrist and held it tight as Harry tried to stab the dagger into his chest. The blonde Death Eater could feel the muscled in the arm and wrist twitch and strain as they fought his grip. He would not let the boy hurt himself. Not now. He couldn’t.

Harry hissed ferally and tried in vain to jerk his arm out of Lucius's grasp. It was apparent the hiss was the only sound the boy could make as he continued to hiss viciously as he twisted and struggled until Lucius just his grip on the boy to pull Harry into his lap and wrap his other arm around the youth’s waist. Harry continued to struggle savagely against Lucius's hold on him, but the Death Eater held firm until he heard the door open next to him.

Icy grey eyes looked up in relief as Severus returned with a tall, pale figure behind him. The tall figure froze with shock in the doorway at the sight before him and eyes widened in horror. The pale man shook himself visibly of his stupor and rushed over to where Harry was still thrashing about trying to plunge the double sided blade into his dead heart.

“Harry!” the figure exclaimed as he dropped to his knees before the two wizards on the ground. The emerald eyed boy arrested suddenly at the voice, and glazed eyes turned to gaze at the figure that had joined him and the Death Eater on the ground of the study. Empty emerald eyes widened in shock and confusion and Harry cocked his head to the side in confusion. The pale figure noticed that the boy’s grip on the letter opener had slacked slightly and he snatched it out of the youth’s hand before Harry could reestablish his grip on the hilt. The figure then nodded at Lucius, who released his grip on the body and exited the room with Severus, who had remained in the doorway to observe the situation from a safe distance.

Alone with the emerald eyed boy at last, the figure inched closer and pulled Harry into his own lap. “Come back to me Harry. Come back to me my Little One. I am here. You are not alone. I am so so sorry my beloved. I should have told you and I apologize profusely for leaving you out of the plan. Come back Harry. I need to know you are not too far gone for me.” the figure whispered desperately into the youth’s ear.

Harry's breath came out in pants and life slowly returned to the dead emerald gaze that the figure despised. Harry opened his mouth to speak, but words would not come, so he hissed instead. :: _Voldemort? Did I die too? Am I actually with you again? It worked? I killed myself?_ ::

The figure, now identified as the Dark Lord Voldemort, flinched at his lover’s words and pulled the boy closer to him. :: _No Harry. No my Little One. You are not dead. I am not dead. Neither of us is dead. We are both alive and I am holding you Little One. You are safe and I am safe and no one can hurt us._ :: the crimson eyed man felt retched for doing this to his lover, but he needed Harry's reaction to be genuine. He never expected his love to react like this and he felt a throbbing pain in his chest as he viewed his damaged lover.

Fresh tears pooled from emerald eyes as they stared into crimson and Harry buried his face into the emaciated chest. He breathed deeply and inhale the soothing, familiar, and all together **_real_** scent of his lover. Voldemort was here. His soul was still in the world of the living. He wasn’t alone in the world. Color slowly leached back into the universe, starting from the crimson eyes the boy adored. :: _How?_ :: Harry hissed out. His throat burned, but at least he could still communicate with the man.

:: _I planned it out with Lucius and Severus. I figured that I could kill Dumbledore, but you heard the rumors about Minerva. I wasn’t sure I could kill her as well, so I created a plan with Lucius and Severus. I was here the entire time my Little Serpent. What you saw was merely a golem that I placed my consciousness into. It was a fake body but I could use my magic in it and I could move it just like it was my own body. However, it was not real so if by chance I were to die, the world would believe it and I would be safely alive here. I should have told you but I wanted your reaction to be genuine. I never expected you to react this way and I am so so sorry for that._ :: Voldemort hissed and buried his face in Harry's black hair. He too breathed in the scent of his love and used it to calm himself down

The two of them sat there for what felt like hours until Voldemort's body could no longer allow him to stay on the floor and his joints ached from his position. He wished Severus had been able to get his consciousness back into his real body quicker, but he was still grateful he got back when he did. He had been any later, he wasn’t should his Little One would still be with him. Unwilling to release Harry, Voldemort adjusted Harry so that his legs were wrapped around his hips and he stood slowly, with the help of his desk.

He carried his exhausted and still shaking Little One back to their room where he laid them both down on his wine colored sheets and allowed Harry to curl up against him. He had informed his Death Eaters that he would call them later, but right now, he needed to reassure Harry that he was here and alive and not going anywhere. They were both safe and the rest of the world celebrated the death of the Dark Lord who would be plotting his next move soon enough. But for now, his Little One was the most important thing to him and that was **_never_** going to change.


	13. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry remembers the past.

:: _Parsletongue_ ::

Emerald eyes stared blankly at the thin sliver clouds that drifted lazily across the crescent moon. The castle was silent, making it perfect for Harry to cast his mind back. It had been two years. Two years since the war had ended. Two years since everyone found out where he really stood. Two years since he has last seen his friends from school. Two years since everything had changed.

A low hiss pulled him away from the past. :: _What is on your mind, Snakeling?_ :: Nagini inquired as she slithered up onto him lap. Pale lips twitched slightly in fondness at the pet name the giant snake had given him. When the two had met, Nagini had taken an instant liking to him and had quickly given him a pet name, claiming that he was her snakeling.

:: _Just remembering, Nagini._ :: Harry replied and looked back out the window, his mind drifting back. Nagini was silent as he remembered, her yellow gaze remaining firmly on his pale face.

Harry could easily see that faces of his friends and professors staring at him in shock as he walked over to the snakelike figure of Lord Voldemort. They had been confused and then furious. Ron had refused to admit it, believing that Harry was merely pulling a trick on them. However, when he had finally accepted the truth, he had tried to curse Harry. His first friend was struck down by the Killing Curse, sent from the dark wand of Bellatrix Lestrange. He had felt a twinge of guilt as Molly Weasley screamed for her youngest son, but that was all he had felt.

Hermione had stared at him in contempt before turning her back on him and comforting the Weasleys. His heart had cracked a bit at her reaction to him. He thought that she would understand his choice. He thought that she knew him well enough to accept why he had done the things he had done. But now he knew the truth. She was disgusted by him and his choices. He had lost his second friend.

He watched as all the people who had stood by him turned their backs on him. Some were confused, some were furious, others were disgusted. The remaining members of the Order couldn’t even look at him. He had been their last hope against the Dark Lord and he had abandoned them. But didn’t they understand?

Couldn’t they see that this was always going to happen? Who else would he have fallen in love with? They all expected him to love Ginny. And for a brief moment he had allowed himself to believe he had feelings for her. But he soon came to understand that the feelings he had for her had been for the soul of Tom Riddle that had possessed her all those years ago. He had been searching for the remnants of a soul long gone from her body.

It was always going to be Voldemort. No one else could ever fully understand him the way the Dark Lord did. No one else would ever truly know him. The serpentine figure had always been in his life and he would now always be in Harry's life. Their lives and souls were so intertwined that it would be impossible to separate the two.

And yet…everyone in his former life had rejected him.

He had truly thought that they would understand and accept him. Looking back now, he should have realized his delusions. However, he wanted the best of both worlds. He had wanted both his love and his friends. But his friends wanted him to choose between them. And so he had chosen. He had chosen the one person who would always understand him and accept him. He had chosen to lose the first friends he had made in exchange for someone who would stay with him forever.

His friends had rejected him for it.

Well, not all of his friends. There was one that stayed with him even though everyone else cast her out for her decision. Luna Lovegood. His wonderful friend who had accepted him and understood his reasons. She had gone with him and she was still with him. The Dark Lord had spared her life because she had not rejected Harry and she was actually a big help to his Death Eaters. She helped the Death Eaters understand all the magical creatures that everyone before had doubted her about. The dark side believed her and she had found acceptance in the shadows like Harry had.

He had made a few friends in the two years since his new life officially began, but it wasn’t quite the same. He and Draco tolerated each other for the most part. They still bickered like rivals, but most of the maliciousness and hatred had vanished from their words. They were now bickering because that was what they did.

Narcissa and Bellatrix had become people he could trust and talk to when something was on his mind and he didn’t want to disturb Voldemort with it. He knew Bellatrix reported everything back to her master, but that was fine with him. By the time Voldemort found out about it, the two women had helped him through his problem.

When he had first joined the dark side, he and Bellatrix had hated each other. He couldn’t stand the fact the she had taken his only chance of a family away from him. When he looked at her, all he could see was Sirius falling and leaving him forever. It had taken months before the two of them came to an understanding. Voldemort had force the two of them into his office and locked them in there without their wands. The crimson eyed wizard had gotten tired of the two of them trying to kill each other every time they were in the same room.

Bellatrix had explained that it was not her intention to kill her cousin. She had hit him with the stunning curse so that he would be out of the battle. She never meant for him to fall through the vail like he had. In her own twisted way she had loved her cousin. She hated the choices he had made, but he was still family to her and she didn’t want him dead.

Once Harry had heard her side of the story, he couldn’t continue to hate her anymore. He had never been able to stay angry at a person for long, no matter what they had done…so long as they had a good reason for doing it.

Narcissa had taken him under her wing and taught him how to fit in with the dark side. She explained what they were doing and she cared for him. She had become a pseudo mother figure for him and he was glad to have her.

Lucius had taken longer to warm up to, but the man was a genius when it came to business and money. He helped Harry look into his accounts and see that Dumbledore had been taking things from him up until his death. Harry had been astounded that the Headmaster had done that, but he couldn’t deny it. When this had been revealed to him, his mind had drifted back to his first year at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had given him his father’s Invisibility Cloak for Christmas. A cloak that was not his to give in the first place. Once everything had been cleared up, Harry went to Lucius when he needed advice on something to do with his Gringott’s accounts.

Severus had continued protecting Harry, but it had taken a long time for him to see that the emerald eyed boy was nothing like his childhood tormentor. Once Severus had stopped seeing Harry as James, the two were able to get along fairly well. Harry finally learned how to make potions correctly and Severus had someone to share his stories of Lily with. While Narcissa had become his pseudo mother figure, Severus had become his pseudo father figure.

As for the Dark Lord, people had questioned him hundreds of times about how he could love the man who killed his parents. His response had shocked everyone. He had calmly replied that Voldemort killed his parents because he had believed they were a threat to him. This was the same reason why Voldemort had constantly tried to kill Harry. He had heard a prophecy that led him to believe that killing the Potters would be better for his side of the war. That was the point Harry emphasized the most. It had been in the war. Lily and James Potter had been enemies to Voldemort so the Dark Lord had taken them out. In fact, Harry went a step further and stated that he was glad Voldemort killed them with the Killing Curse instead of torturing them. They died quickly and he was grateful for that fact.

Harry's turn to the dark side had been a gradual process. Voldemort had invaded his mind and had seen the doubts he had about where his life was going. The serpentine man had played on these doubts, but the fact of the matter was that everything the older wizard said was true. The Wizarding World hadn’t really cared for him. They cared about what he represented and that was evident in how quickly they were willing to turn away from him.

Once Harry was no longer steadfastly defending the light side, Voldemort had been able to explain everything he was trying to achieve in this war. Despite what people had been staying, he wasn’t senselessly fighting and killing. He had ideas that he had tried to get passed in the Ministry but he had been rejected by Dumbledore. Once he had seen how bad things were for the witches and wizards with dark blood coursing through their veins, he had taken up the mantle of the Dark Lord and planned to change the Wizarding World for the better.

After months of hearing the Dark Lord out, Harry had been convinced of what the dark side had been working towards. That had been his conversion to the dark side. However, no one aside from a select few had known about his defection. Voldemort and Harry had both agreed that it would be best for him to continue playing the part of the Golden Boy.

But two years ago he had finally been able to come free and drop all the binds, expectations, and titles the Wizarding World had piled on to him. He had been allowed to become just Harry; the boy who only ever wanted acceptance for who he was and not what he had done. It was at that same time that his relationship with the dark wizard had been revealed to everyone.

Harry had walked away from him friends and joined the ranks on the dark side. Once his was in his place by Voldemort's side, the older wizard and grabbed him possessively and kissed him for all the world to see. The pale wizard had been staking his claim and everyone understood it. Harry was Voldemort's and Harry knew there was never anyone else for him but the snakelike wizard.

That had all been two years ago and so much had changed. The Wizarding World was now a better place for everyone. There were no restrictions on magic and muggleborns were still allowed to learn magic. The only restrictions on them were that they had to learn about Wizarding customs and not try to force their muggle beliefs on others. They were also required to either marry another muggleborn or a halfblood. They could not marry a pureblood.

Despite the fear people had of Voldemort at the beginning, the soon came to realize that he was a brilliant leader. Yes, he demanded much from them, but it was never anything they couldn’t do. Since he had taken over the Wizarding World, he had mellowed slightly in his temperament. He didn’t throw the Cruciatus curse around as frequently and he was a fair ruler. There was one thing that he would not tolerate though, and that was anyone disrespecting Harry. Harry belonged to Voldemort and no one was allowed to do anything to him.

The emerald eyed wizard was startled from his memories by a long fingered hand carding through his raven locks. His eyes drifted shut in contentment from the motion. His head had always been sensitive and Voldemort never failed to use that when he knew something was bothering his love.

“You seem a thousand miles away Little One.” The snakelike man remarked as he stared down at his horcrux. Harry glanced up to meet crimson eyes and he smiled slightly.

“I was merely remembering.” He explained, leaning back against the taller wizard. Skeletal arms wrapped around Harry's waist and a pointed chin rested against his nest of hair. “So much has changed in the past two years. It’s hard to believe how different everything is.” Harry remarked, trying to erase the sadness from his voice.

Though it had been two years, the sting of his friends’ rejection still hurt him. However, he was unable to hide his emotions from the man who partially lived in Harry's mind. Pale arms squeezed him gently and Harry was grateful at the lack of comment on his turbulent emotions.

“The world is a better place now. Magic is now free to be used however people want, within reason, and people are more content now. Yes, a lot has changed, but it has all been for the better.” Voldemort explained in a hissed voice. Harry understood that emphasis on the last statement. While his old friends had abandoned him, he had a new family that more than made up for it.

Harry smiled as he thought of everyone that cared for him now. He had a family and he was accepted for who he was. No one expected anything from him and he was able to be himself. Despite all the pain it caused him two years ago, he was in a better place.

Harry and Voldemort stood a bit longer, watching the clouds drift across the moon before they ventured to their bed and settled in for the night. Voldemort pulled Harry against him and held him firmly. Harry was his now and he had no intention of ever letting the young wizard go. After all, there were never two people more suited for one another than Harry and Voldemort. With that last thought in mind, the two powerful wizards drifted off to sleep, content that they had each other.

The past slipped away to be remembered another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been so long since I've written anything. I've been busy with school and then dealing with medical issues. However, I was unable to sleep and this story idea came to my mind. I thought I should post it even though it isn't very long. Please let me know what you think of it, even if you think it sucks. I don't expect it to be very good since it was written at 3:00 in the morning.


	14. The Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Voldemort argue over the Dark Lord's treatment of his followers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't written anything in a while so I thought I should get back into the groove of writing. So here is another oneshot. Let me know what you all think! :) I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Not Beta'd  
> :: _parsletongue_ ::

### The Argument

Harry Potter sat next to Lord Voldemort at the large meeting table reserved for meetings with the Inner Circle Death Eaters. While Harry had chosen to not be a part of the war, he still wanted to sit in on the meetings to find out what the dark side was really fighting for. He had never been able to hear what the goals of the Dark Lord’s side were because any time he saw into Voldemort's mind, the serpentine man was furious and torturing someone or they were discussing killing Harry. So now was his chance to actually see what the Death Eaters had planned for after the war.

Harry was listening intently when one of the Death Eaters stated something that had Voldemort furious. Before anyone could say anything, the Dark Lord had his wand out and he was torturing the man. Harry turned his astonished gaze to the pale, emaciated figure beside him. Why was Voldemort torturing him? He had actually made a good point, but it didn’t match with what Voldemort believed.

“What are you doing?” Harry exclaimed out loud. Voldemort instantly stopped torturing the man and turned his burning crimson eyes onto the raven haired boy beside him.

“What do you mean?” Voldemort hissed out maliciously in his high, cold, raspy voice. He was not pleased that the emerald eye male had spoken out. They had agreed that Harry could sit in on the meetings so long as he didn’t interfere with anything and he had definitely crossed that line by questioning him in front of his followers. “I am punishing one of my followers.” He finished, keeping his eyes on the emeralds that stared back in confusion.

The other Death Eaters in the room were frozen and silent as the grave. No one had ever spoken out to the Dark Lord and they weren’t sure what their lord would do to the boy. While Harry had decided to stay out of the war, Voldemort still did not like to be questioned by anyone.

“I can see that. I’m trying to figure out why you are torturing him when he made a valid point.” Harry stated, refusing to back down. This was something he didn’t understand with the dark side. Why was Voldemort torturing his followers for every little thing? Especially when they were making a very good point.

Crimson eyes narrowed in fury as the boy refused to back down and submit to his will. He had to fight his instincts to torture the one who had questioned him. He was the Dark Lord. No one was supposed to question him. They were only supposed to obey his orders. He didn’t like having people disagree with him. He felt that it made him seem weak and that was something he refused to be. He had been weak as a child in the orphanage and he refused to be that same person now. Quickly, the serpentine wizard pushed those memories aside. He would not dwell on the past. It did him no favors and often made his temper flare.

“He is my follower and I will not be questioned.” Voldemort stated clearly expecting that to be the end of the discussion. He should have known better when dealing with the young Gryffindor boy. He knew Harry would not back down when he thought he knew what he was talking about and the boy tending to argue with him a lot.

“Well that’s just stupid.” The boy snorted and the tension increased dramatically in the room. The Inner Circle Death Eaters could not believe what they had just heard. The seventeen year old child had just insulted their lord. In front of them all! None of them dared to breathe in case the Dark Lord turned his sights on them. They all sat stiffly and were too terrified to move from the room. And part of them really wanted to witness this confrontation between the Dark Lord and his former nemesis.

The temperature in the room dropped drastically as crimson eyes burned with an unholy fire as they stared into the green eyes that challenged him. When he spoke, his voice was a mere whisper, but the fury was clear in the hissed tone. “What did you just say to me?”

Harry, channeling the brashness and stupidity of all Gryffindors in Voldemort's opinion, repeated his statement. He was either unaware or didn’t care about the danger he was currently in.

“I said that is stupid. If he made a valid point then I think you should listen to what he has to say. It could make the plan better.” Harry said as if he was pointing out the obvious.

“Potter, you are not here to share your opinions on how I command my Death Eaters. You are here to observe and to listen to our plans regarding the Wizarding War after we win. I have been leading the Death Eaters for longer than you have been alive. I know how to win a war.” Voldemort stated as calmly as he could before turning his attention back to the meeting that had been interrupted by the brat seat beside him.

“And yet you lost the last time.” Harry tried to mumble it under his breath, but in the silence of the meeting hall, it echoed off the stone walls.

If possible, the Death Eaters tensed up even further and an icy blast blew through the room. All the eyes of the Dark Lord’s followers were as wide as they could be. Even Bellatrix who would usually be cackling at this point was silent and frozen.

Voldemort was frozen as well. How dare the brat bring up his failings in front of his minions? How dare he?! If he hadn’t made the vow not to torture or kill the boy, the child would be dead in a second. The brat was barely a legal wizard. He was only seventeen and yet he had the nerve to comment on the fact that he, the darkest wizard ever, had been defeated. His pale, thin fingers gripped his yew wand tightly and he had to focus on not harming the wizard beside him.

“Leave!” He hissed out to his followers and watched as they all scrambled out of the room. While they were curious to know what would happen between the two powerful figures, they were not willing to risk their lives to observe it. It would be best to find out what happened later than run the risk of getting maimed or killed trying to watch it.

Voldemort waited until the last of his followers had exited the room before and threw his magic at the door and locked it and put up privacy wards. He did not want to be over heard dealing with the brat that was still looking at him defiantly.

“Now,” the dark wizard began, trying to keep his voice even and calm, “what did you just say?” He was hoping the boy would be intelligent and keep his mouth shut, but Gryffindors were not known for their intelligence.

“I said you lost the last war. You talk about how you know how to deal with the war, but the fact still remains that you lost the last one. While that was partially your fault and partially my fault, it still ended the war. Why are you trying the same tactics when they didn’t work last time? And why are you torturing your Death Eaters when they are making good points and trying to help make the attacks stronger? You torture them just because they speak out and you don’t agree? That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard!” Harry exclaimed, ignoring the red eyes that were trying to burn a hole into his head. While he was not an active participant in the war, he couldn’t understand why Voldemort wouldn’t want to listen to his followers when they were trying to help him. What he that egotistical that he didn’t think any of his followers could have good ideas? That’s not how good rulers worked.

“You have no room to comment on this boy. I know what I’m doing. You are just barely a legal wizard and I will not have anyone questioning me. Not you and certainly not my Death Eaters. They obey me without question. That is how this works. When they do question me then are put back into their place. I will not have them thinking that they are getting better than what they really are. I am above them and they need to remember that.” Voldemort hissed out wanting the argument to be finished. He knew what he was talking about. Harry did not.

“But again! If your follower is making a good point, then you should listen! Just because they are giving out an idea doesn’t mean they are trying to overthrow you. None of them are stupid enough to try that. They are just trying to make your attacks better so you have a higher chance of winning. What is the use of having spies in the Order if you’re not going to actually listen to them and take their advice?” Harry explained, waving his arms around trying to get his point around.

“I am their leader and they are my minions. They obey me and that is the end of it.” Voldemort stated in a matter of fact manner. To him, that explained everything and there was no reason to continue the discussion. His Death Eaters were to obey him and that was that. There was no need for questioning. He was never wrong.

“So you want followers that don’t think for themselves? Is that why you still had so many Death Eaters running around freely after you were gone for those thirteen years? No! They managed to keep out of Azkaban because they were clever! You need followers who can think for themselves and strategize as well. Isn’t that why these people are in your Inner Circle? They are your best Death Eaters. I understand not wanting to be questioned by the people in your outer circles, but you really should be listening to you highest Death Eaters.” Harry stated passionately.

Voldemort raised a nonexistent eyebrow at the boy’s speech. He was a bit confused as to why Harry was so involved with this issue. Why did he care about how Voldemort treated his followers? They were his followers and Harry wanted no part in this war.

At Voldemort's silence, Harry continued trying to make his point. “A good leader shouldn’t just be feared. I mean, look at Dumbledore!” Voldemort hissed angrily as that name was brought up. Harry gave the crimson eyed wizard a baleful look in response. “I know you don’t like him and I don’t like him either, but he is well respected and not feared. His followers are willing to do anything for him because they think he cares about them.”

Voldemort sneered at Harry's argument. “So you want me to coddle my Death Eaters? You want me to _love_ them.” The older man remarked with contempt. “This is not the light side boy. We do not believe that love can overcome all. Love is for children and the weak. You will not find it in my ranks.”

Harry rolled his eyes as he grew more and more annoyed that Voldemort was missing his point. “I didn’t say anything about love you fool!” he exclaimed and then flinched back as his scar burned furiously. He quickly looked up at the tall figure before him and winced at the anger he saw in those eyes. He knew he had made a mistake.

:: _You will be mindful of how you address me boy. I may not be able to kill you or torture you, but I can still lock you away. You will not disrespect me again._ :: The pale man hissed out in parsletongue.

Harry looked down at the floor and responded in the snake language. :: _My apologies My Lord. I meant no disrespect. I am just trying to make my point._ ::

Crimson eyes stared at him for a moment or two before the weight of them shifted from him and Harry knew he was allowed to continue. However, he did keep in mind what he was saying. This wasn’t like an argument with Ron or Hermione where he could say whatever to make a point. This was the Dark Lord and he would not tolerate disrespect. While he didn’t like Harry disagreeing with him, he would allow him to explain his reasoning behind his disagreement so long as Harry remained respectful.

“I didn’t say that you needed your followers to love you. I know you think love is a weakness and I will not argue about that with you. I’m saying you need to be respected.” Harry stated calmly still trying to make up for his mistake.

“I am respected!” Voldemort hissed out furiously. “My followers obey everything I tell them to do! They respect me!”

“No! They _fear_ you! There is a difference between being respected and being feared. Your followers fear you. They don’t want to question you or share their ideas because they are terrified that you will hit them with the Cruciatus cure or the Killing Curse. And their ideas might actually help you with your plans! You’re followers don’t know if they will be able to live through a meeting with you and that is why so many of them try to get away from serving you! At least with Dumbledore the Order members knew he would listen to them. He may not take to heart what they say, but he at least lets them stay what they need to. If they have a good idea he will incorporate it into the plan. Your followers are not trying to change or challenge your plans. They are just trying to make them better and give you a better chance at winning.” Harry continued on, his voice getting slightly louder.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed slightly as he considered what Harry was saying. His arguments with the boy never did stay quiet. Harry was a very passionate boy and Voldemort didn’t like to be told he was in the wrong. However, none of their arguments had turned into a duel between them. They always managed to keep their wands away.

The emerald eyed Gryffindor took a deep breath before continuing. “If you followers believe that you won’t be so careless with their lives they will be able to serve you better. They won’t be so terrified of you and you may be able to get more accomplished. And I’m not saying do this with all of your followers. Just your Inner Circle Death Eaters. If they know you aren’t trying to get them killed with every raid and that you are taking their advice into account they will be more loyal and be willing to follow you to hell and back. Think about Snape. You agreed to let my mother live even though she was a muggleborn. Snape defected because he thought you disregarded his wish. I know you didn’t and he knows that now, but he is loyal to you now that he knows you tried to spare my mom’s life. Doing things like that show your followers that you are not one hundred percent heartless.” Harry's lips quirked into a small grin that he shared with Voldemort. “Even though we both know you have no heart.”

The dark wizard shot the younger man an irritated glare, but he thought about what the boy was staying. It was true that Severus was much more loyal now that he knew Voldemort had indeed tried to spare Lily Potter. He also understood how Dumbledore had manipulated Severus's feelings for the mudblood to get him to spy for the light.

However, now that the truth had been revealed to the potions master, the head of Slytherin was working much harder to their goals. As much as he hated to admit it, the Gryffindor might have a point. If he showed that he was actually willing to listen to the advice of his Inner Circle then they might be able to focus their attacks more. However, that did mean that he would need to cut back on torturing them for every little mistake. That would take some work as he would have to get used to being questioned. But he would make sure that his Death Eaters did not view this as a weakness. He would not allow himself to be weak but he could allow himself to be a little less cruel.

Glancing down and meeting the emerald eyes that were full of hope, Voldemort gave the raven haired wizard a smirk. He would try the boy’s methods and see if they did pan out. If not, he would always be able to go back to his old ways and he would prove to the boy that he knew what he was doing. But if it did work, he might be willing to give the boy a boon of some sort.

Harry smiled gratefully at him and then turned around to leave the room. Before he managed to take a step however, Voldemort grabbed his arm and spun the boy back to him. Harry looked up in confusion and was about to ask what the man wanted, but Voldemort lunged down and pressed his thin lips against the boy’s lush ones in a possessive kiss. After making sure Harry was fully dazed from his kiss, Voldemort moved his lips to the boy’s ear and hissed lowly in parsletongue, enjoying the way the youth shivered. :: _And Harry, don’t ever talk back to me in front of my Death Eaters again. It will not end…pleasantly for you._ :: At his last three words, Voldemort dragged his forked tongue over the brat’s ear lobe before nipping lightly.

Meeting the glazed emerald eyes, Voldemort smirked in pleasure before sending the boy back to his room. As the door closed behind Harry, the dark wizard ran his tongue over his thin lips, enjoying the lingering taste of the innocent boy. It seemed having Harry here would change the tide of the war in more than one way. And Voldemort could not wait to see what else would happen in the future with the Wizarding World’s Savior by his side and in his bed. Crimson eyes narrowed in pleasure at the thought before the tall, pale figure stalked out of the room, his black cloak trailing behind him.


	15. The Winner Takes it All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final batter commences and it defies expectations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd.  
> NC-17  
> :: _parsletongue_ ::

### The Winner Takes it All

Harry stood next to Dumbledore and stared across the field at the gathered mass of Death Eaters. Harry could tell instantly that they were outnumbered and less knowledgeable, but Dumbledore wanted all fifth years and over to join the fight. Ron and Hermione stood with the other seventh years and Harry saw how they clasped hands, knowing they weren’t likely to survive the battle. Feeling eyes on him, Harry turned slightly and saw how Ginny was starting at him lustfully. He looked away in disgust. He was not interested in her and she knew that. However, that didn’t seem to be stopping her.

Returning his focus back to the dark army, Harry's eyes immediately fell on a familiar emaciated form. Voldemort stood before his army looked very much like the powerful Dark Lord that he was. By his sides were Lucius and Bellatrix and both of them looked ready for battle. Bellatrix caught sight of him and released her familiar insane cackle that had people shifting in fear. Harry could hear Neville muttering to himself and Harry silently wished him luck in this battle.

Many of the people standing behind him were Hogwarts students and Harry was furious that Dumbledore was making fifteen year old children forfeit their lives in this war. These students were not trained enough and he knew the other teachers disapproved of the old man’s decision.

A twinge in his scar brought Harry's attention back to the serpentine master of the Death Eaters. Voldemort's hellfire eyes seemed to draw Harry's gaze with their intensity. Before he could get lost in those crimson eyes, Dumbledore called for his attention. Turning to face the irritating man, Harry could have sworn he heard a furious hiss echoing from Voldemort's direction.

“Now remember Harry, don’t waste your energy on the Death Eaters. Leave them for the Order to deal with.” Dumbledore instructed for the hundredth time. “I want you to focus all of your attention on—”

“Defeating Voldemort. Yes, I know.” Harry interrupted. Dumbledore had reminded him at least a hundred times in the past 3 hours. The old man glared at Harry for his interruption, but he nodded and looked away. Everyone was waiting to see who would make the first more. Witches and wizards waited with bated breath for the first move which came from the dark side. An unknown Death Eater casted the first spell and all hell broke loose.

Both sides charged towards each other and bright colors filled the air as spells were tossed. All of the witches and wizards who could cast spells nonverbally took advantage of this skill while so many people yelled out their incantations. Harry and Dumbledore stood where they were and watched as Voldemort marched through the fray towards them, killing everyone in his way.

Harry and Voldemort only had eyes for each other, but people were still determined to be the wizard who defeated Voldemort. These foolish witches and wizards were quickly killed by a bright flash of green and the Dark Lord continued on his way to Harry. The trio met in the middle of the battle and stared at one another for a while, no one saying anything. Harry and Voldemort continued staring at one another until Dumbledore broke the silence.

“You can’t win, Tom. You think this is a foolish attempt to defeat the light. We will always be stronger than you.” Dumbledore stated calmly, baiting the Dark Lord into attacking first. Harry felt the Dark Lord’s anger at being called his birth name burn through his head and he wished Dumbledore would just shut up. The old man knew Voldemort's anger caused him pain, yet he was purposefully angering the man?

Harry discretely glared at the headmaster of Hogwarts before he brought his attention back to the dark wizard standing before him. Voldemort's crimson eyes were staring wrathfully at the older wizard and Harry knew that he would attack soon. That had been Dumbledore’s plan. He wanted to get the Dark Lord angry enough that he would lose his mind and attack first. He refused to believe what Harry told him about Voldemort no longer being so quick to get lost in his bloodlust. He refused to believe the Dark Lord could change at all. Harry had tried to tell Dumbledore repeatedly about the Dark Lord’s return to sanity, slightly, but the headmaster coolly informed Harry that no one knew Tom Riddle like Dumbledore did.

Harry had to agree that Dumbledore knew Tom Riddle the best, but Voldemort was no longer Tom Riddle and no one knew Voldemort like Harry did. Harry had a direct link into the dark wizard’s mind and he knew Voldemort wasn’t as crazy anymore. Harry didn’t know how the headmaster’s refusal to listen would affect them now.

Voldemort continued to glare at the old fool, before he brought his attention back to Harry. There was something glinting in those crimson eyes, some sort of emotion, but before Harry could decipher it, it vanished leaving nothing new in those burning eyes. Harry felt his heart rate pick up as the moment grew closer. Voldemort would attack soon, regardless of his loss of bloodlust. The Dark Lord wanted this to end just as much as Harry did.

Dumbledore drew his wand first and Harry followed suit. Dumbledore had decided that if his plan to antagonize Voldemort into attacking first failed, he would throw the first spell and duel with the serpentine wizard in hopes of weakening him so Harry wouldn’t have to fight as hard. However, Harry needed to be ready in case Voldemort decided he was going to attack Harry instead.

Voldemort regarded the two of them coldly before he too drew his infamous Yew wand out of his robes. The dark wizard released his aura freely, allowing everyone near them to feel his power. This release of raw power made the people fighting nearby falter in shock. This faltering caused the downfall of many witches and wizards on the side of the Order. Voldemort's Death Eaters were used to feeling the Dark Lord’s power, so they had the upper hand in that situation.

Dumbledore released his own aura, but Harry had to admit, albeit silently to himself, the Dumbledore’s magic paled in comparison to the Dark Lord’s. The Lord of the Light’s magic had grown weaker recently as the curse flowing through his hand affected him more and more. That didn’t mean the wizard was weak by any means. He still had a lot of power within him and he was prepared to use all of it if it meant bringing down the Dark Lord.

Harry held his breath as the headmaster cast the first spell, beginning the duel between the two elder wizards. As the spell fire began, Harry quickly put up a shield charm around him to protect him from any stray spells. Dumbledore had ordered him to stay out of the fight until the headmaster had weakened the Dark Lord. Though Harry had admitted privately that he didn’t think Dumbledore would be able to weaken Voldemort all the much.

Harry watched the two elder wizards dueling and was once again amazed at the range of spells the two knew. Harry couldn’t believe Dumbledore believed that a seventeen year old would be able to defeat a man who was four times his age. Voldemort had so much more experience than he did and the older man knew thousands of spells that Harry had probably never even heard of. There was realistically no possible way he could win.

The emerald eyed boy watched as Voldemort increased the number of spells he threw at the headmaster. The Savior of the Wizarding World could tell that Dumbledore was falling and falling fast. He could barely keep up with the spells the Dark Lord was casting and the crimson eyed wizard wasn’t even tiring. Before too long, the bright green of the Killing Curse wrapped around Dumbledore’s weakened figure and the headmaster of Hogwarts hit the ground and moved no more.

Members of the Order paused in anguish at the loss of their great leader and once again this gave the Death Eaters the upper hand for a moment or two. It was rather clear that the Order of the Phoenix was easily distracted during battle while the Death Eaters remained focused no matter what happened. And Harry knew that was one of the reasons the dark would win this. The Light’s greatest leader was dead and now all the expectations fell onto Harry.

The hopes of the Wizarding World fell onto Harry's shoulders like a physical weight. The pressure was overwhelming him. How did the world expect at seventeen year old boy to defeat Voldemort when Dumbledore hadn’t even been able to do it. What the hell was he supposed to do that the headmaster hadn’t tried. Seriously?!

Crimson eyes drifted away from the deceased body of the leader of the light to the emerald eyed youth that was standing off to the side. “Potter.” Voldemort stated calmly in his high, cold voice that sent shivers of terror down the spines of lesser wizards.

“Voldemort.” Harry responded in kind. His voice was even but inside he was terrified. He knew he would not get out of this alive. There was only one person that would live through this duel and he knew it would not be him. He was inexperienced and he felt ignorant up against Voldemort. His past confrontations with the dark wizard had ended with him escaping due to luck and the interference of other wizards. He was on his own this time and he wasn’t sure if his luck would be able to hold out.

The serpentine wizard’s head tilted to the side as he considered what the Boy-Who-Lived had said. “You do not call me Tom like the old fool did?” The crimson eyed man questioned.

“You do not use that name anymore and you have changed drastically from the Tom Riddle at attended Hogwarts all those years ago. You dislike that name probably as much as I dislike the name Potter or any other the terms the Wizarding World has bestowed up on.” Harry answered. He was unsure why the dark wizard was speaking with him instead of just cursing him, but he was not going to complain.

The snakelike man nodded his head slightly in understanding before raising his wand and pointing it at the youth. Harry tensed. This was it. This was the final battle between them and Harry did not expect to make it out alive.

Harry raised his wand as well, but did not cast the first spell. He honestly didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to die as he had honestly never been able to live. But Voldemort had spent the past seven years trying to kill him and Harry doubted that would change now that the final battle had commenced.

Voldemort stared at Harry for a few moments. His wand was up and pointed directly at the boy, but he did no cast anything yet. The raven haired teen didn’t know what to make of this. Why was Voldemort hesitating? Harry was still tense and read to defend himself, but he didn’t know what he would be defending himself from. What would the serpentine lord cast first? Would he try to torture Harry with the Cruciatus curse first? Or would he skip all of that and go directly for the Killing Curse. The emerald eyed wizard doubted it would be the latter as Voldemort enjoyed messing with his enemies before killing them. In the past, this had worked in Harry's favor, but he didn’t think it would do him any good now.

As his mind raced with possibilities as to why Voldemort hadn’t attacked yet, the young wizard completely missed the rapid wand movement from the yew wand pointed at him. By the time he registered the strange purple spell, it was too late to defend against it or move out of the way. Emerald eyes widened as the spell crashed into his chest and then the world faded away.

§§§§§§§

Emerald eyes fluttered open slowly and took a few moments to adjust to the light surrounding him. His brow furrowed in confusion as he looked around. Where the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was facing Voldemort and the purple spell…

…Voldemort!

Harry tried to sit up quickly, but realized that his arms were chained next to his head and he was unable to fully sit up. As he took in this information, Harry quickly turned his gaze to the rest of the room. He appeared to be in a cell of some sort and he was chained to the floor on his back. Harry wiggled his leg and discovered that they were chained as well.

Why was he chained in a dungeon and not dead? What was Voldemort waiting for? Why had he been captured? Did the older wizard was to torture him first? That did seem to fit with Voldemort's M.O.

Harry's emerald eyes looked around the cell he was in. It wasn’t very big. His arms almost reached the wall closest to his head while his feet were almost reaching the opposite wall. There also wasn’t a lot of room on either side of him. His arms and legs were bound tightly, allowing him minimal movement on the cold stone floor. The cell was dark, the only light coming from a narrow slight of a window near the ceiling. The whole cell was made of a dark stone, giving the room a claustrophobic feel to it.

As Harry continued to observe his cell, he noticed one very important detail. There wasn’t a door. There was not entrance or exit from this tiny room that Harry could see. It seemed like the kind of place you put someone when you wanted to forget all about them. The emerald eyed savior shivered at the thought of being locked away for the rest of his life. He had spent his first eleven years of life constantly being locked into the cupboard under the stairs and he certainly didn’t want to go back to that feeling.

As those thoughts circled Harry's mind, a section of one of the walls glowed brightly before sliding out and to the side. Two hooded and masked Death Eaters walled in and stunned him before he could say anything at all.

When he came to again, he was being held on his knees by the two Death Eaters in a large room. Harry lifted his head from where it rested on his chest and he looked up in front of him. He was kneeling before the Dark Lord who was seated comfortable on his thrown, a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Potter.” Voldemort greeted, victory lurking in his tone. Harry casted his eyes around the room and noticed that so many of his friends were being held by Death Eaters. Emerald eyes closed and Harry's head dropped down again. They had been defeated. And while Harry had expected it, he wasn’t prepared to see his friends being captured by the dark. He had expected them to be killing instantly.

“Take him to the room.” Voldemort instructed the two Death Eaters holding him. He felt the two men bow before he was pulled into a standing position and led from the room. Harry tried to keep track of the path they were taking, but after the fifth turn, he forgot everything. Wherever he was, it was a maze designed to confuse people who were prisoners there. And it worked very well.

After a few minutes of walking, Harry was pulled to a stop before a large wooden door. One of the Death Eaters tapped his wand on the door and it popped open. Harry was pulled inside and the dropped to the floor. The two men left silently, leaving Harry alone in an unknown room. The raven haired youth stood up slowly and took in his surroundings. It seemed he had been moved to a bedroom. And it was a very nice room by the looks of it. There was a large bed with rich green curtains around it. There were windows along one wall and three doors on the opposite wall. Harry knew better than to try to open those. He doubted Voldemort would leave any door unlocked when he was planning on keeping Harry a prisoner in the room.

Harry walled over to the wall opposite the door he had entered from and slid down to sit on the floor. He wanted to be able to see who was coming through that door even though he was defenseless. He didn’t have to wait long before someone was opening the door.

The pale, tall, emaciated figure of Voldemort glided into the room and closed the door behind him. Both powerful wizards heard the locks click into place and Harry knew there was no escaping. He watched the crimson eyed wizard wearily as the man approached his seated form.

:: _Why am I still alive?_ :: Harry questioned, his fear causing him to slip into a language only the two of them knew.

Voldemort's eyes flashed with some emotion, but it was gone before Harry could identify it. The serpentine man’s thin lips stretched into a smirk before the man responded. :: _Have you ever heard the phrase ‘the winner takes it all’?_ :: the older man inquired.

Harry's head cocked to the side before he nodded slightly. He didn’t like where this was headed. He had a feeling it would not end well for him and he was hoping to be proved wrong. It seemed his luck had indeed run out.

:: _That is why you are not dead. You are my trophy. I am the winner and I take it all, including you. You are the greatest prize out of all of this. You see, if you were dead, the world would call you a martyr. However, if you are kept alive and…persuaded to join my side, then the rest of the sheep in the Wizarding World would realize that there is no longer any hope for them._ :: Voldemort hissed out in pleasure. Harry's emerald eyes widened with shock.

The Dark Lord was going to try to get him to join the dark side? Hadn’t he tried that already? It hadn’t worked! He had tried in first year and Harry had rejected that. He had tried other times as well and Harry still refused. What made the dark wizard think this would be any different.

Harry thought about the tactics Voldemort could use to get him to defect to the dark side. Harry knew the man had captured his friends, so they could be threatened. But then Harry wouldn’t really be on the dark side and he knew Voldemort wanted to true submission into the dark. Bright green eyes narrowed in contempt and confusion. What was the snakelike man planning?

Once again, Voldemort smirked at Harry, but there was something more in that smirk; some emotion that Harry really didn’t want to identify. The tall, pale figure stalked closer to him with a catlike grace. Harry tried to back away but he realized too late he was trapped against a wall. However, before the dark wizard could reach him, Harry stood up so that he wouldn’t be struck down while he was sitting.

Before Harry could say anything thin, cold lips were pressed against his and his eyes widened in absolute shock. What was Voldemort doing?! Why was he being kissed? He was supposed to be being tortured not kissed! However, something in Harry sparked at the sensation of the cold lips pressed against him and a shiver of pleasure ran down his spine. His eyes closed as he felt a forked tongue brush against his closed lips.

Harry's thoughts began getting hazy and he couldn’t think straight. His lips opened and allowed the Dark Lord entrance which the man took with pleasure. The dark wizards tongue mapped out Harry's mouth and lashed the boy’s tongue into submission. Harry let out a whimper as the sensations began to overwhelm him. He had never been kissed before and there was something in him that was affecting him as the older man kissed him.

Harry's knees began to shake and he knew he would not be able to hold himself up for much longer. With a gasp, Harry's legs gave out and he would have fallen to the ground had the crimson eyed wizard not pressed himself against the length of the youth’s body, trapping him between the thin, but hard body of the Dark Lord and the cold stone wall.

Keening sounds began echoing in the room and it took Harry a while to realize that sounds were coming from him. The sensations Voldemort were creating in his body were overwhelming him and he couldn’t think anymore. However, his mind was brought back to the present when Harry felt an icy cold hand slip into his trousers. “N-no!” Harry stuttered out, his mind trying to get a cohesive thought together to push the dark wizard away from him. However, his mind clouded over once more and Voldemort began hissing in his ear.

:: _Shhh Harry. Doesn’t this feel good? You don’t have to do anything. All you have to do is relax and feel. Can you do that Harry? Can you just feel what I’m doing to you? Has anyone ever touched you like this little Harry? Have you had any time to enjoy the touch of another before the final battle? Are you a virgin little Harry? I bet you are. I bet you are completely untouched and just waiting to be plucked by an experienced man. I can feel your pleasure Little One. You are moaning so wonderfully for me. Will you come for me Little One? Will you scream my name as I bring you to completion?_ :: the parsletongue slithered over Harry's ear and neck making him squirm with pleasure.

Harry could feel the heat in his lower abdomen as he got closer and closer to orgasm. His whimpering had turned into moans and his hands gripped the Dark Lord’s robes tightly. He needed something physical to tie him to the real world or he felt like he was just going to drift away in the sensations.

Before too long, Harry was bucking into Voldemort's hand, trying to reach completion. He was so lost to the pleasure the serpentine man was giving him that he failed to notice the possessive gleam that sparked through the crimson eyes as the youth came undone within his grasp. Voldemort gripped Harry's length and began rubbing faster and faster, enjoying the wails coming from the pale throat as Harry tossed his head back. With one last scream of pleasure Harry spilled himself in Voldemort's hand, his back arching from as he came.

Voldemort continued stroking Harry, milking the last of the boy’s orgasm before removing his hand from Harry's trousers. The crimson eyed man could feel how boneless the boy had become, so he scooped the smaller figure into his arms and carried him over to the bed. He laid down facing the younger wizard and gave a slight grin with sleep glazed emerald eyes looked at him.

:: _You’re an ass._ :: Harry hissed out, his voice slurred slightly as he began drifting away to sleep. :: _What was the point of all of that?_ :: he questioned.

Voldemort's grin stretched into a smug smirk as he waved his wand and vanished the boy’s clothes. He pulled the cover up over Harry's naked flesh before pulling the raven haired youth to him.

:: _You didn’t enjoy it My Little Serpent?_ :: the snakelike man questioned, carding his long, spider like fingers through the raven locks, soothing the boy even further to sleep.

:: _I didn’t say I didn’t enjoy it. I’m just trying to figure out what the point of having me fighting on the Order side was._ :: Harry responded sleepily. Voldemort could tell his boy wanted to sleep, but he also wanted answers.

:: _I was merely proving a point. Now sleep Harry. I know you’re exhausted. We won. There is no one that can harm us anymore._ :: Voldemort commanded with a lecherous grin. He couldn’t help but enjoy the fact that he had such an effect over Harry. It was something he took immense pleasure in and it was something he would never stop doing.

Harry rolled his emerald eyes briefly before thin lids blocked the brilliant green orbs from view. Voldemort watched as his precious one drifted off to sleep, crimson eyes staring possessively as the boy slipped into dream land.

He was indeed trying to prove a point. He wanted everyone to see that he had Harry and that no one could defeat him. The winner takes it all indeed.


	16. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gryffindors need to be reassured every once in a while, unlike Slytherins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Beta'd  
> :: _Parsletongue_ ::

### Comfort

Sweat poured down Harry's face as he continuously dodged the spell fire shot his way. When he had a clean opening, he would return fire, but few of his spells managed to connect. Exhaustion began to seep into Harry's muscles as he tried to push himself further and further, but to no end. With a quick _Expelliarmus_ , Harry's wand was caught by long, pale, spiderlike fingers.

Harry panted with exertion and his emerald eyes slid up to meet bloody crimson. The tall, emaciated figure of the Dark Lord Voldemort stood straight, not showing the exhaustion that Harry felt. Mentally, Harry flinched at how weak he was. He should be able to last longer than this dueling against the dark wizard. They had been training for weeks!

“You are getting better. However, you need more work on the flame whip spell. You are getting sparks from your wand, but you need more concentration if you ever want to fully conjure the spell. We will work on that later. I understand this takes a lot from you. However, the more you practice, the stronger you will become.” Voldemort stated. Although his words were encouraging, his tone was flat and emotionless. Harry had to fight the urge to flinch from the tone.

Harry took a few slow, deep breaths to get his breathing back under control as well as his heartrate. He knew he was still a long way from what Voldemort expected of him, but he was trying his hardest to meet the older man’s expectations. He didn’t want the powerful wizard to be disappointed in him. If he didn’t meet the serpentine man’s expectations, then he might be kicked out of the castle, and he didn’t think he could handle that.

“Yes sir.” Harry responded once he knew he could talk without rasping. He didn’t want to seem weak before the Dark Lord. He needed to be as strong as possible if he wanted to stand with the man.

“Come. Why don’t you practice the incantation a few more times before we adjourn to our room for the night? It is getting late and you are tired.” Voldemort said his tone still dead.

Harry's heart gave a twinge of pain at the Dark Lord’s voice. He needed to prove that he could do this. He needed to show Voldemort that he was not wasting his time teaching Harry these spells. Harry could do this. He just needed to practice more.

Harry spent the next half an hour practicing the spell repeatedly, but he never managed to conjure the whip. He managed to get a small flame going, but it promptly disappeared before it could grow anymore. The more Harry tried, the more frustrated he became that he couldn’t manage it. He needed to do this so he could prove he was worthy of the dark wizard teaching him.

After half an hour, Voldemort told him to stop. “I can do this though!” Harry protested. He could feel the disappointment from the Dark Lord and it felt like a knife wound in his heart. Voldemort stared at him with those burning crimson eyes before shaking his head.

“No. It’s time to go to bed. You are tired and you won’t get anything done in this state. Let it be. Come.” The older man instructed, still in his emotionless voice. Harry felt his shoulders sag and his slipped his wand into the holder Voldemort had given him. The man had grown tired of seeing Harry shove his wand into his pocket, so a few weeks again the dark wizard had bestowed a fantastic wand holder to him.

The emerald eyed boy followed the taller wizard dejectedly back to their room. Voldemort insisted on them sharing a room so he could watch out for Harry. While his Death Eaters were under strict orders not to harm Harry, that didn’t mean some of them wouldn’t try.

Once they were both in the room, the dark wizard grabbed his sleeping robe and stalked into the bathroom to change. Harry took the time to change into the sleep pants he usually wore to bed. Once Voldemort was out of the bathroom, Harry took his time doing everything he needed to in there. He couldn’t stop thinking about how disappointed Voldemort was in him. He should have been able to cast that spell, and yet he failed every time he tried.

Voldemort and Harry both climbed into their side of the bed and the older man turn off the lights. The Dark Lord had gotten used to Harry being in the room and he knew the boy wouldn’t be able to do anything to him, so he allowed himself to drift to a deep sleep.

While the crimson eyed man slipped easily to sleep, Harry remained wide awake. His mind kept focusing on his mistakes in the dueling room. He couldn’t get the Dark Lord’s emotionless tone and disappointment out of his mind. The image just circling around in his thoughts driving the blade deeper and deeper into his heart and causing him pain. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He needed to be able to cast that spell if he wanted Voldemort's approval again. He couldn’t keep failing or that man wouldn’t want him around anymore.

Harry's pulse raced faster and faster as he pictured the dark wizard getting tired of having to deal with a weak wizards like Harry. He could see Voldemort telling him to leave the castle and never return. He saw Dumbledore getting his hands back on Harry and making him fight even though he didn’t want to. His breathing grew labored as his mind created more and more dark images for Harry to contemplate. Finally it grew to be too much. He needed to keep practicing!

Emerald eyes shifted to look at the sleeping man beside him. He held his breath as he listened closely to make sure the wizard beside him was truly asleep. Once he knew for certain that he would not wake the man up, Harry slipped out of the bed and crept out of the room. He needed to get the spell right!

The raven haired boy was so focused on his goal that he was able to completely ignore the icy stone beneath his bare feet and the chilly draft that blew over his exposed torso. As quietly as he could, Harry snuck into the dueling room and closed the door softly behind him. He couldn’t have anyone interrupting him.

§§§§§§§§§§

Crimson eyes slid open when Voldemort felt some disturbing his mind. He lay still in bed, hoping he wouldn’t wake up Harry, when he noticed that the room was silent aside from his own breathing. Sitting up abruptly, the dark wizard glance over at the other side of the bed and discovered that Harry was indeed missing. While the boy sometimes got up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom, he was never gone for long. When the serpentine wizard stretched his pale hand over the space where the boy usually rested, he felt how cold the sheets were and he knew the youth had been gone for a while.

Crimson eyes narrowed. What was the boy doing up so late. He had been given instructions to get some rest. He had overworked himself in their dueling practice earlier and he needed to allow his magic to replenish itself. If Harry pushed himself too much he could damage his magical core.

Voldemort didn’t think Harry realized just how powerful the fire whip spell was. It had taken the dark wizard months to fully conjure the fiery whip and he had practiced constantly. Voldemort had taught Harry the spell because he knew the boy would get it eventually. It would just take a lot of practice. He wasn’t worried about the young Gryffindor not being able to get it earlier that night. He was just learning it. The fact that the youth had managed to get even a small flame was a testament to the young man’s power and strength.

Closing his eyes, he reached out with his mind trying to find where Harry was. He knew he hadn’t been taken from the room. No one but the two of them could get in or out of the Dark Lord’s chambers, so that meant the boy had wondered out on his own. Voldemort's mind cringed back when it touched Harry's. The youth was feeling too many things and the dark wizard couldn’t take the sudden tidal wave of emotions. Preparing himself this time, he reached back out and was able to identify exhaustion, stress, panic, fear, distress, and other emotions that he was not used to feeling coming from Harry. The child was usually fully of happiness and content. The older wizard did not like what was coming from the boy and he followed Harry's mind to the dueling room.

When he opened the door, he was not prepared for what he saw. Harry was standing in the middle of the stone room in nothing but his sleep pants. His skin was so pale it could rival Voldemort's and the boy was panting harshly. His upper torso was slick with sweat and his arms were shaking as he raised his wand again and again. Voldemort watched as Harry tried repeatedly to cast the fire whip. However, instead of getting a small flame or even sparks, the end of the holly wand was merely releasing a thin wisp of smoke.

Voldemort reached out with his magic and brushed against Harry's aura. What he saw caused him to freeze in shock. Harry's aura was a sparking mess. Harry was passed exhaustion and bordering on completely depleting his core. The Dark Lord needed to put a stop to this and fast, because if Harry continued much longer, he would do lasting damage to his core.

With quick steps, Voldemort caught Harry's wrist in his hand before the boy could try to cast the spell again. Glaze emerald eyes darted over to the dark wizard and the panic within the boy increased. The shaking arm tried to pull itself from the harsh grip the serpentine man had on it, but Harry barely had any strength left in him.

“What are you doing?” The older man hissed out dangerously. Harry flinched back harshly at the man’s tone and he tried harder to free himself from the man’s tight grip.

“I can do this!” Harry exclaimed, a manic gleam in his eye. Voldemort was very disturbed to see Harry in this state. The boy had never been like this since he had come to live with the older man and Voldemort honestly had no idea what had set the youth off. “I just need to keep practicing. I’m strong enough! Don’t get rid of me! I swear I can do it! I’m not weak! I just need to concentrate harder!” Harry ranted, jerking his arm restlessly.

Voldemort pulled lightly on the arm in his grip and then wrapped his other arm around the boy’s narrow waist. “You listen to me well Harry Potter. I have never called you weak and I will never get rid of you. You came to me of your own accord and I told you I would teach you anything you wanted to learn. You are not weak for not getting this spell.”

“But you’re disappointed in me. I know you are. You’re going to get tired of me failing and toss me aside. I need to be stronger so that you’ll let me stay here!” Harry continued in his manic state. It was clear what Voldemort was saying was not getting through to the boy, so Voldemort decided to try a different tactic. Tightening his grip on the boy, the dark wizard apparated them back to their bedroom and pulled the boy onto the bed.

Once Voldemort was settled against the headboard of the bed, he dragged the struggling boy on to his lap and held him there tightly. He would not allow Harry to slip from his grasp. Once he had the boy securely, he quickly ripped the holly and phoenix feather wand from the weak grip and tossed it to the other side of the room. He didn’t need Harry trying to cast any more spells with how low his magical reserves were. In fact, it looked like the boy wouldn’t be doing magic for a while.

:: _You are NOT weak Harry. I do not tolerate weakness. You know this. You also know that I would tell you if you were weak. I have not once stated that I was getting tired of you. You do not understand how complicated the fire whip spell is. I did not expect you to get the spell tonight. In fact, I honestly don’t expect you to master the spell for at least a month. I’ve been teaching you easier things that you have mastered rather quickly so I decided to challenge you. Just because you cannot cast it properly now does not mean that you are weak. The fact that you managed to get a small flame is a testament to your raw power and strength._ :: Voldemort hissed out in parsletongue. He hoped the serpent language would be enough to break through the panic encasing Harry's mind.

The more Voldemort spoke, the calmer Harry became. By the time Voldemort stopped to evaluate if Harry was listening, Harry was laying limply in the man’s grip. His breathing was still labored and he was shaking like a fragile leave caught in a gale. :: _But you’re disappointed in me._ :: Harry whispered out in snake tongue.

:: _Harry, I do not show emotion. You know this. I have no idea how you came to the conclusion that I was disappointed._ :: the older man responded. He was rather curious how Harry had gotten to this state. Why would he think he was disappointed in the boy?

:: _Everyone is disappointed in me when I can’t get something. Hermione said I wasn’t trying hard enough, Snape said I was lazy, Malfoy said I was weak. The headmaster told me I needed to try harder and harder. I couldn’t fail. I couldn’t be weak. I’m never good enough for anyone, so I have to try harder and harder until I can meet everyone’s expectations._ :: Harry mumbled. His exhaustion was setting in now and he was having a hard time staying awake.

In that moment, Voldemort knew exactly what the problem was. The boy had been told constantly that he was never good enough for the people he looked up to and he hated disappointing people. He viewed Dumbledore and his friends as the people who rescued him from his relatives and he wanted to do his best for them. However, his best wasn’t good enough. And now he saw Voldemort as the person who pulled him away from the war and allowed him to be free for the first time and Harry didn’t want to disappoint him like he’d apparently disappointed everyone else in his life.

Voldemort didn’t really know how to comfort people, since he was so detached from his emotions, but he knew he had to reassure the boy in his arms. Gryffindors were tied to their emotions unlike Slytherins. He needed to make sure Harry understood that Voldemort didn’t have impossible expectations from Harry. He just wanted Harry to learn anything he wanted and to feel safe with him.

:: _You are perfect Little One and don’t listen to anyone who tells you differently. The others never really cared for you. They just cared about the weapon they wanted you to become. I am not disappointed in you. I don’t think I will ever truly be disappointed in you. You are so much stronger than you know and I’m just trying to show you that. You need to let go of all the expectations everyone else has put on you. While you are here with me you don’t have to please anyone. You just need to be yourself. Isn’t that why you come here? So you could be free? You’ll never truly be free if you keep trying to impress everyone around you._ :: Voldemort soothed as best he could. He allowed sincerity into his voice so the boy would understand that he was being serious.

Harry froze for a moment before he buried his face in the Dark Lord’s robes and began sobbing. The older man wasn’t sure what he should be doing at this point, but he decided to try and followed his long buried instincts when it came to soothing someone.

He moved his arms so that he was embracing Harry instead of restraining him and he rocked them slowly, hissing reassurances into Harry's ear and the boy finally cried himself to sleep. Voldemort shifted them both so that they were laying down on the bed and then he too allowed himself to drift back to sleep, however he kept his arms wrapped around Harry in both a possessive as well as protective manner. Harry was his and he wasn’t going to let the expectations from the idiotic sheep of the Wizarding World harm his Little One again. He would make sure Harry knew how strong and special he really was, just like he wished someone had done from him all those years ago.


End file.
